


不夜城

by baroque_todd



Series: 帝二世 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 不夜城
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 关于一个从遥远彼方赴命而来的caster，一位伟大勇武的君王，一场发生在远征路上的圣杯战争。主从反转，master！伊斯坎达尔Xcaster！埃尔梅罗二世，有oc和私人卫星





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 居然只找到五章存稿，得他妈的想想办法怎么把中间剩的那些从抽屉角落变出来

征服美索不达米亚的战争在朝夕之间变了味道。 

波斯的神官从祭坛里取得宝物，斥候自敌营传来消息，说祭祀祈祷三个昼夜，奴隶大批大批被送往一处神殿，以鲜血供养着巨大的法阵。 

——三天以后，从神殿里走出了操纵圣火的光明神。 

涉及到神秘的范畴，“那位”影武者立即从前线返回王宫，数日以后风尘仆仆回还，为王带来尚隐秘流传在魔术师中的故事。 

——传说里最英勇的英雄即将依次现世，受人类御使，相互搏杀争夺实现万愿的金杯。此次两军对垒，波斯人拥有天神，马其顿也应当召唤匹敌对手的战士。 

军阵铁蹄刚刚踏破幼发拉底河，败军蛰伏不战，一路退去。神祇从古老祭坛化身而出，平静水面以下暗流汹涌。这情景庄严又荒诞，不像是盛年君王所见过的任何一场战役。 

——但无论如何他会赢。 

这个人在影武者陪同下前往祭祀使用的坛场，大祭祀焦头烂额。敌阵中已有七骑勇者集结，而马其顿的魔术师则仍不肯现身—— 

但那有什么关系。 

战争也不会总是公平的，就算神明不肯垂怜，余依然要赢。 

君主仿佛无所谓地说笑，就在那一刻猩红色纹路从他手背烧起来，祭坛上光辉流转，周遭抽气声此起彼伏，神官翘首盼望的第七人姗姗来迟。 

魔术师从高台拾级而下，召唤中飓风掀起的沙尘渐散去，他长发受风力激荡扬起。 

这不知名的英灵对周遭猜度眼神不管不顾，直直走向伊斯坎达尔，单膝跪于君主身前。 

“您当然会赢。” 

人以右手捂住胸口，脸上挂着温柔神色，一字一顿起誓—— 

  


“在下将辅佐您赢得这一战争，也将辅佐您赢得一切战争。” 

  


—— 

  


**不夜城**

  


  


“小股骑兵在平原上与我军交接，不过两方都无心恋战，便未造成严重伤亡。波斯人的骑兵总是这样不远不近跟着，既然没有从者混在其中，不去在意的话，其实也没有太大关系……” 

caster声音沙哑，那句话还没有说完，尾音就已经颤抖着变成啜泣。王正用两根指头打开他，是快活也是折磨。 

他坐在伊斯坎达尔臂弯里，罗马样式的白色长衣被扯开了，从胸口到两条腿一览无余，乳头在微冷的空气里微微打颤。最初不过是从者与君主探讨军情时夜半留宿，长此以往不知不觉就发展成了欢好，魔术师性格强硬，说起杀伐决断的事情不留情面，腰却意外的软，被御主抱过几回，也渐渐食髓知味。 

那些话人早些时候在军报中写过，使魔把消息从远处最前线带回军中魔术工坊，正午和入夜时分别汇总成文书，一日呈送两次，细节详尽，全须俱尾，再在这种场合下翻来覆去地提个不停，难免有点煞风景。 

伊斯坎达尔却觉得有意思，属于他的caster正经过头，被按倒在床帏间操哭的时候还苦着脸——君主爱屋及乌，难免把这也当做了可爱之处。粗而带茧的手指并拢起来往深处抠挖，混着油膏和一点点肠液，被软肉啜吸着发出噗嗤水响，将从者剩下的话都堵了回去。 

“这件事余知道了，你怎么看？” 

“啊……嗯，呃——别，别弄……呜！” 

指头蹭过敏感带，对方仰起头哭叫，君主忍不住收紧臂弯，把人再往怀里搂了一些。他手指岔开，把肉壁撑到极限，模拟性器抽插的节奏进出。被把玩着的caster渐渐适应了这样的缓和动作，两条折向身侧的腿动了动，勾住御主肌肉紧实的宽阔后背，一声一声低喘，喉结上下动作，把口中分泌的唾液强咽下去。 

“妄自揣度您的意思——哈……大抵是诱敌深入……波斯军队数十万众，战线拉得长了，后勤供给自然捉襟见肘——不去理会就……呃……” 

细小快感不断涌上来，人嘴唇哆嗦着吐出句子，中间夹杂破碎呻吟，连耳廓都红了一层。君主听着他说话，同时褪下革袍，露出正精神的阳具。魔术师一双长腿原先打开着，被他以手掌抓住合拢，正好将硬挺滚烫着的肉柱夹在当中，双腿缺乏锻炼，脚踝纤细的不成样子，人肤色本来就浅，私密部位不见日光，苍白腿根处挤着茎身，露出性器黑红胀大的头部，叫人看了忍不住要把眼睛移开。 

“猜的不错……但脑子这么清楚，说明余下手还是轻了。” 

这道题难了些，左右是折中不了，总得出点错。魔术师好面子，不愿在谋略上让人看轻，只能咬着牙把腰挺起来，自暴自弃地往下坐，夹紧了御主的手指。 

“是在下不好——王要罚，我受着。” 

伊斯坎达尔把手指抽出去，探到前面揉捏从者半勃的性器。他动作粗鲁，caster的身体已经被调教地敏感起来，很快吐出了黏腻的汁液。君主肆意揉捏他腰臀，手指陷进柔软的臀肉里，在青年大腿内侧留下指印。 

沁出的前液被御主刮蹭下来，用拇指和食指捻动把玩，从者羞地不行，红着脸咬牙撇过头，却给伊斯坎达尔抓住机会，单手卡住了他瘦削的下颌。 

男人用食指把淫水抹在他脸上，拇指撬开caster两片薄唇，让从者也尝到了自己的腥臊味道。他把指头顶的很深，对方的舌头反射性要将异物推出去，半晌后又犹豫着泄了力道，讨好似的卷上来磨蹭，卖力吮吸，把那根拇指当做了更粗的某件东西舔弄。 

“再深点。” 

王哑着嗓子劝慰——魔术师眼里噙着泪，温顺地把头埋的更低，几乎要让那根指头戳到嗓子眼，人磨蹭双腿，侍候着被夹在中间的性器，龟头被挤得左右摇晃，把前液涂满了caster光裸白嫩的腿根。 

伊斯坎达尔手掌宽厚，将从者两瓣臀肉抓住玩弄，放肆抓揉着留下红色指痕。他怀里人得趣，半眯着眼睛喘息，只是好像还没能适应这样纯粹的快感，眉头依然纠结着，将额头挤出细细的纹路。于是御主笑起来，挑好了位置往魔术师臀瓣上发力掴了一掌。 

“——唔！” 

青年腰肢一瞬间绷直，王将五指插入他发间，揪住光滑如绸的黑发把人拉近了亲吻。伊斯坎达尔胡须扎人，从者呜呜咽咽着要躲开，手臂按在君主胸膛上无力地推拒了两下。 

“不要了……” 

“不坦诚啊，本王的caster。” 

这句话不知道又戳中了魔术师哪根神经，人浑身打颤，居然抬起头来主动向君主索吻，他毫无技巧，舌尖青涩地点在伊斯坎达尔唇上，试探着往里送，牙齿仓促慌忙的磕在对方舌头上，很快被王引导着陷入新一轮的纠缠。 

伊斯坎达尔揪起这人两边乳头揉搓，幼儿小臂粗长的阴茎从caster腿根蹭过，拍打在他会阴上。魔术师虽然寡淡，但在侍候君主的方面格外尽心，头几次青涩着，到后来也能拿出二三助兴手段，催情起性的东西不说，青年紧窄肉穴里被操地多了，甚至会泛滥涌出淫水，混着伊斯坎达尔射进去的大股精液，把两瓣臀弄得黏腻诱人。 

“……呜——呃！王……啊，不行……” 

青年人在他怀里咬牙，腰肢小幅度摇摆，眼泪噙不住了滴答着往下落。魔术师面皮薄，不到最后关头绝不出口讨饶，伊斯坎达尔用指头逗弄人乳尖，凑近了吮吻从者泛红的眼角，把眼泪舔去了。性器顶在对方腿根，他当然知道怀里人情动难堪，肉穴被抠挖扩张，蜜汁一股股喷出来，蜿蜒沿臀缝滴落，悉数粘在自己小臂上。 

“忍忍……都说了认罚，今天就做点不一样的。” 

人拿额头碰了碰瘦弱过分的从者，伊斯坎达尔惯用这样亲昵的动作安抚情人，从者却显然纯情过头，小兽受惊一样啜泣着耸起肩，连脚趾都忍不住蜷紧了，往他胸膛里再缩进去一点。 

亚麻的长袍挂在青年身侧，入乡随俗，这个人也换下了初见时异域风情浓厚的服饰，只是caster身形太瘦削，布料微透，摇摆间修长苍白的双腿就过于使人想入非非了。最初几次情爱也大抵都是由这种匆匆一瞥引起的欲望惹起的，从者盘腿与君主对坐，食指拨动沙盘棋子，同时拨动伊斯坎达尔心中某处隐秘，就这样被强行拖着脚踝抱过来要了整夜。 

君主撩起他身侧垂下的衣摆，捻在手中逗弄青年已然挺立的乳肉，和魔术师磨合了这些日子，他算是粗浅掌握对方身上敏感部位，耳根需要舔弄，揉捏腰侧会逼出人断断续续的呻吟，乳晕连带乳尖就更加要命了，只简单用拇指刮蹭就能刺激的发红挺硬，下面那张嘴也要忍不住吸地更紧。 

御主小臂正卡在caster臀缝中，已经被穴里油脂和溢出的淫水弄的水光涟涟，甚至能感受到穴口肌肉张阖，急不可耐地想要吞进什么事物。 

君主的东西连着把人喂饱了几次，眼下两人都性起，魔术师难免离了御主的肉棒就难受的发痒。偏偏今天伊斯坎达尔要他长记性，就不会那么爽快给出去。 

“求您……” 

青年羞红了脸嗫嚅，屈起左腿，把身子再打开一些，将流着水的肉穴完全暴露在御主眼前。这样的话他平时非但不肯说，想一想就要咬牙切齿地骂人了。眼下是逼急了真的无可奈何，脑子里恍惚地不行，王那样东西就在自己腿间晃着，冠头几次滑过股沟，戳在穴口上，却总不进来，实在是渴的人喉咙发干。 

“求您进来——唔！” 

伊斯坎达尔伸手捂住了他的嘴。 

——就在这个时候，空旷的寝殿外传来脚步。 

夜很深了，外面回廊也只有几盏长明灯亮着，脚步声轻而敏捷，渐近渐响。君主反应快些，伸手将床榻上束起的纱幔放下了，半透薄纱隔绝内外，只模糊留下榻上晃动的人影。caster被按在御主身下，喉结几次滚动，已经不自觉伸手勾住王颈背。 

他下身挣动了两下，感到什么粗糙干燥的东西磨蹭穴口，接着一点点塞进肉穴里去了。 

“呃——” 

人压抑着嗓音呜咽，眼里忍不住沁出了生理性泪花，伊斯坎达尔正把他外袍的一部分推进来，粗亚麻布磨着嫩肉，弄得人又痛又爽。淫水因为羞耻而一股股淌出来，很快把布匹打的湿透。君主就这样用指头不断推进，肉穴饥渴了半晌，立刻热情攀附上来，将异物向深处拉扯——一切都发生在无言中，只有caster抑制不住而泄出的喘息昭示着情事正浓，仿佛少年人在严厉长辈眼下做禁忌之事，比欲望更刺激的东西正疯长起来。 

但近前来的人却也不算是“严厉的长辈”。 

那影子踏入寝宫，因为室内弥漫的淫靡味道而愣了一愣，接着便在门口停住了脚步。 

“伊斯坎达尔，” 

来人叹气，好像就那样倚在了门上，精铁刮蹭石壁，发出一系列轻响，人倒没有为室内发生的事情而尴尬，语气也一如寻常，仿佛正在军帐中议事般不带任何情绪： 

“抱歉打扰——但有几件事同你商量，我尽量长话短说。” 

君主正把指头也送进了caster身体里，带着麻布缓慢翻搅起来，魔术师还被捂着嘴，惊叫声掩在御主掌心，听着便有些模糊。 

而阴阳瞳的影武者已经皱起了眉。 

“又是男人？” 

她不耐烦地咋舌。 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果会后悔，就不要说。”

柔软紧致的肉壁吮弄着，将君主的手指向里吞咽进去。魔术师身体高热，在情欲漩涡里轻而慢的扭转腰肢。 

伊斯坎达尔好像发出了笑声，而那位站在帷幕外面的影武者是真的无可奈何了。 

隔着层层叠叠的纱绸和微弱灯火，床榻上艳情景色朦胧着，君王把玩手里宠臣，无声谴责她不识趣。这时间闯入寝殿确实颇尴尬，要上报的事情也并非十万火急，赫费斯提翁自知不是，偏过头去，伸手揉了一把眉心： 

“其一，军队的推进有些过于顺利了，粮草尚支撑的住，只是战线拉长，兵力分散，难以应对突袭。兄长此刻就地驻扎，是否要继续向前越过平原，还等你决断。” 

“其二，我御下lancer与敌方rider在前线有过一面之缘，对方并未使用宝具，又以铁器覆面，因此一时间也瞧不出真名——波斯人暂时没有借从者做正面相抗的打算，却仍需小心提防。” 

“还有……” 

前两件算作公事，这一件却是私人恩怨，影武者抱臂，声音也硬冷下去。 

“伊斯坎达尔，有些事你心里有数，那位caster也未免太不合群了一些。” 

白日里caster总亦步亦趋跟随君主，当面斥责多少不合适。可黑发男人寡言少语，连真名都未曾通报，像一口看不见底的泉眼。赫费斯提翁偶尔和他对视，能看见从者眼底稍纵即逝的抵触。 

那是危险的。 

“唔，有理。” 

床帏里隐隐有抽泣声，好像是王怀中男宠不堪玩弄，终于将齿间的呻吟泄了出来，崩溃般带着哭腔。淫声不堪入耳，想必是被欺负的厉害了。影武者迁怒友人，不由提高了嗓音。 

“——伊斯坎达尔！” 

“好啦，好啦。” 

被她高声叫了名字的那个倒不觉得如何，仍无所谓地笑了一声，床笫上人影晃动，布料悉悉索索地响，好像是王把怀中人抱了起来。 

“行军的事余已有定夺，本打算明早让那小子用他的——什么来着，使魔吗——传信给你来着，谁想你回来地这样快。” 

因为听见人提到那位caster，赫费斯提翁忍不住啧了一声。 

“从者做好从者的事情就可以了，军机一类……还是我亲力亲为吧。” 

王不置可否。 

“前进的路上有沙漠，从东方绕过去，让余的军队保证有充足体力，也不必在太过危险的战场应敌——另外，关于余的caster一事，你大可不必那么操心。” 

“可……” 

“剩下的明早再说，歇着去。” 

伊斯坎达尔显然已经把注意力转到别的地方去了，帷幕后水声响动，使人脸红心跳。影武者还想再劝，踌躇半晌后也没有说出什么话。 

“……是。” 

她仍有不满，转身离开时一脚踹在石墙上，发出沉闷的声音。 

“你这人真是越来越说不听了。” 

—— 

耳根被细细的吻过一回，耳廓也沦陷了，君主把舌头伸进去舔弄他耳窝，肉块湿热有力，来回进出递送，就好像性器在穴里抽插一样。 

淫靡放荡的水声扩大了数十倍，悉数灌进caster混沌一团的脑子，影武者已经离开了内室，隐约听的见脚步渐远，他绷紧的腰肢又再次软了下去。 

“……别，别。” 

喘息到最后成了哭腔，被王抱在怀里，青年将布料裹挟的两根手指吞的更深，亚麻的布料已经完全湿透了，布匹表面粗糙颗粒磨的又痛又痒，没法刮蹭到的穴心深处又生出了叫人更加羞耻的空虚。 

是求master把指头撤出去，还是叫他再进来些，再粗暴些地抠挖——哪一句都说不出口。 

方才赫费斯提翁在纱帐外，这人两条腿不住打颤，下面那张嘴也咬的更狠。同君王欢好的情景给撞破，他心跳的飞快，而来人又好巧不巧是生前同他结过梁子的那一位。女人有魔眼，caster臆想里的视线把他自己烤的浑身滚烫。 

赫费斯提翁在看着。 

看着君王把人拥在怀里逗弄，好像狎玩宠姬，无所顾忌的做那些下流的事。而做从者的无法抗拒，伊斯坎达尔手指粗糙，又刻意往敏感带按压，魔术师几次被操出哭叫，又把头埋进床褥里，好叫那声音别传到外面站着的影武者耳中。 

无论是自己摇晃着腰臀，不由自主往master身上蹭弄，还是被卡住下颌半强迫的亲吻……纱绸床帏之外的那个女人都看的清清楚楚。 

“您……啊……您要是再这样，就像是个……呜……” 

人已经头昏脑涨，却攒了一肚子气，挣扎着想要推开君主。伊斯坎达尔看他眼圈发红，还忍不住把眉毛蹙起来，倒更觉得从者可爱，便把青年按住了吻他额头。 

“像什么？” 

他看似温柔安抚，却好像有了新的主意，将塞进caster身子里的布料慢慢扯出来，怀里情人自然有所察觉，已经不自觉瞪大了眼睛，唇齿更是颤抖着张开又合拢，半句话都说不出来。粗糙布匹在甬道里拖拽，比塞进去的时候还难耐些，肉壁给磨到痒处，自觉地吮着，要将异物挽留在里面。体液一股一股往外涌，被带着从腿根滑落。 

青年又咬住下唇了，他闭着眼睛，好像不知道如何面对身体自然而然产生的渴求，也不敢再挣扎。 

“像个昏君。” 

“唔，也是。” 

从者本来是气话，不料被御主大大方方承认了，他心跳快起来，马上又开始后悔自己口不择言。 

“……不，在下不是……” 

“这样还算有点活人气啊，小子。” 

“？” 

伊斯坎达尔笑起来，他伸手揩掉caster下颌汇聚的汗珠，以拇指抚蹭情人那张瘦削脸庞。 

“赫费斯提翁说的没错，你真是叫人看不透，作为策士或许挺不错的，但不会笑也不会动气，未免也太无趣了。” 

caster被说得愣住半晌，那张苍白面孔上一片绯红，大抵是被这话惹地遭不住，他一头栽在御主宽阔过分的肩上，蹭了两下脸，接着以双臂支撑抬起前身，认真看向君王。 

“……在下知道了。” 

人仍然板着脸，表情却较平日里生动的多，魔术师眉眼温柔起来，好像比乍看时要年轻些。 

“但赫费斯提翁的要求实在恕难从命，我本来不是那样外向的人，更没有在圣杯战争中结交朋友的兴趣——我所侍奉的……也只有您一人而已。” 

王并没有说话，只是温柔同他对视，原本因交谈而渐冷下去的欲望在无言中重新回暖，caster吞下唾沫，还想再说些什么，眼前却忽然一花，重心失衡，就这样被放倒在了床榻上。 

底下铺垫的被褥算是软和，人深深陷进去，被惊得喘了一声。 

“您——呜！” 

那句话再一次被吞回喉咙里，跟着喉管一道发颤，最后化成破碎不堪的呜咽。 

被长时间扩张的穴口柔软又敏感，甚至微微肿胀发红，御主就着这个姿势将人双腿弯折，将早就完全勃起的性器慢慢抵了进来。 

caster深吸气试图纾解不适，之前的手指开拓到那个地步已经叫他羞的说不出话了，眼下进来的东西却比手指还要粗壮的多，硬度和热度都难以忽视，正破开穴肉一点点向里推挤。 

遮住上半身的长袍被掀开，青年人过分单薄苍白的胸口全部暴露在昏黄灯光里，伊斯坎达尔揪住他两侧乳粒揉捏，从人瘦削下颌一直吻到颈窝，接着一口咬在他锁骨。 

“呃——！” 

皮肤和唾液接触，体液中魔力自发向从者那一侧涌动，微小电流滚动刺痛，在快感之外添上了异样的刺痛。从者肠道本来就紧，这一下更是自发用力收缩着，要把刚推进来的前端挤出去。 

君主叹气，腾出手揉弄他会阴，圈住两个囊袋，从下往上刮蹭肉柱。caster神智恍惚，开始只是呜咽，后来就变成尖叫，他胡乱抓挠伊斯坎达尔的臂膀，却只留下了几道聊胜于无的白印。马眼之前便不住地滴水，被这样套弄就湿的更厉害了，透明淫液泛滥了涌出来，被御主的巨掌包住，涂满了整根阴茎。 

后穴进一步放松，之前被推拒的部分再次抵了进去，那张嘴依然紧窄，却学乖了不少，绞着粗硬的男根往里吞吃。内壁又湿又热，魔术师又自觉地夹紧了要他，伊斯坎达尔第一次觉得要命，连太阳穴都突突跳着。 

他俯身下去，通过唾液将更多魔力递送到caster体内。唇齿交叠着，水声不断响动，御主揪住对方的软舌吮吸，单手卡在青年腰间，坚定而缓慢的沉下腰。 

肉刃一寸寸破开软肉，发痒的穴心又沁出一股热烫淫水，正浇在柱头上。caster大张着嘴喘息，瞳孔无意识放大，连舌尖都被操的吐了出来。 

“王……呃……” 

粗长的阴茎正把人钉死在榻上，魔术师颤抖着唇，眼泪和汗水把整张脸打的湿透。 

“唔……哈……” 

他像是要说什么，又被脑海里仅剩的一点理智支配着吞了回去。caster的眉头又皱起来了，挤出深的无法抹平的沟壑。 

而伊斯坎达尔捂住了从者的唇。 

“如果会后悔，就不要说。” 

御主声音沙哑着，裹挟难以抑制的情欲，却依然温柔。肉柱更深的凿进去，终于齐根没入，囊袋拍打在穴口上，发出黏腻淫荡的声响。 

这句话终于成为压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。 

caster哆嗦着闭紧了眼睛，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，人大脑完全空白，半句话也说不出来，精液浇了御主一手。 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “有空的话陪余把布西发拉斯牵去吧，若愿意，也请人替你也打一副。”

伊斯坎达尔用沾着脏液的那只手去揩从者的眼泪，身下人喘息着，胸膛起伏，好像难堪耻辱一样合上眼睛。 

君主有时觉得caster太温顺，又有时觉得人其实本性桀骜，魔术师被放倒在榻上吻到情动的时候才会露出平日难得一见的稚气，若从对方胸口抚弄到小腹，或从后颈摸索下去，顺着脊背单薄肌肉滑到尾椎，便得以触到他一身嶙峋的骨。 

某个瞬间伊斯坎达尔会被人细小动作吸引，不由自主心动。 

从者不愿明言的过去，真名，敲打在书页上的指节，深夜性事时眼中噙着不肯落的泪都叫他加倍迷人。 

青年尚处在余韵中，下身小口还乖乖咬着，君主不过略微动作就引地人偏过颈子，发出被撑满了颤抖破碎的呻吟。 

那么他也是喜欢的。 

男人这样想着，也稍稍有一些得意，便俯身下去更深的亲吻魔术师的鼻梁和唇，caster下颌生出微微的青色胡茬，还未来得及打理——它成了某种被伊斯坎达尔无意撞破的秘密，隐私并亲昵，君主伸出舌头舔舐那块皮肉，尝到微咸的汗渍味道，细小电流感叫从者再一次打起哆嗦，双腿贴着人腰侧磨蹭，好不容易勾在御主宽阔后腰上。 

他被全然打开。 

粗长阴茎钉在肠道里，肉壁麻痒酸胀，不受控制地收缩，比不善言辞的主人谄媚百倍。膨胀充血的龟头抵进深处，柱身研磨敏感不可言说的某个地方，穴心又为之泌出一点蜜汁，深处已经全然酥软，为君主的临幸准备万全。 

可伊斯坎达尔不动，男人把玩caster的乳尖，把手中污渍抹上去，弄得从者胸口狼藉一片，浅褐色乳晕被揉地扩开，肉粒也涨起来，粘稠情液粘在上面，好像是被抠弄地淌出大股大股的乳汁。魔术师哽咽着伸手推拒，后穴也跟着一收一缩咬紧，可他本来力气算不上大，很快被君主捉住手腕拉高，伊斯坎达尔咬住人腋下软肉吸吮，把caster逼出一声混合羞耻和快乐的淫叫。 

“哈……呃！” 

人声线染上欲色，沙哑好听，使人为之动容，君主终于动作起来，勾扣住他一侧手腕压在榻上，欺身挺动又抽出，要榨出从者更多呻吟。caster的身子又精神起来，被揉搓腰线时弓成好看的模样，温顺乖巧地迎合御主挺动，伊斯坎达尔的魔力从结合的部分流淌过来，激地人抱紧了御主肩背。 

欲海翻腾，这个人用最后的毅力自制着不肯叫出声，如同他来到君主身边后每一个被拥抱的夜晚。伊斯坎达尔射进来的时候caster止不住崩溃着落泪，接着又被翻过身去做第二次，职阶赋予人阵地作成的能力，御使使魔或观测整个军阵于人而言都不算太过消耗魔力，因而并不需要如此频繁地进行体液交换——魔术师也曾抗拒过，却终于没能拗得过任性妄为的君主。 

精液灌满后穴，御主的魔力充盈全身，这个人忍不住感到疲倦，伊斯坎达尔用手指逗他，看从者确实困的不行，一时也觉得无奈又好笑，只能把人抱去洗浴。 

青年人漫长黑发落在温水里，被他用手指梳拢，想起以前只对女人做过这样的事，君主也不禁觉得有意思。caster迷迷糊糊，好像有些转醒，伊斯坎达尔去吻他，接着对方就真的慢慢清醒过来了。或许是出于羞赧，从者蜷在他胸口不肯抬头，伊斯坎达尔说了一些无所谓的话，看人懒得回应，也就不再说了。 

于是青年又困倦起来，连着打了四五个哈欠——之前将侍候人全部屏退，君主只好亲自照料，也算妥帖地将人又抱回榻上。 

这个位置上通常是女人，有时有男人，也曾属于过赫费斯提翁，一次或两次，现在则睡着不知名姓的魔术师。他好像想起什么，在自己的caster身边坐下，伸手去撩了撩青年人的湿发。 

“累了？” 

“嗯。” 

“今夜就不要走了，留在余这里睡。” 

caster不回答，半张面孔都陷在软垫里，又埋进去一些，于是伊斯坎达尔知道他不会留下，从者也并不那么需要睡眠，明早君主会在书房重新找到属于自己的魔术师，端端正正坐在魔术工房里书写战报，面孔板着，躲过伊斯坎达尔每一次亲昵。 

他改口说起别的琐事，白日在军帐里同赫费斯提翁——年长的那个吵架，晚上又喝了一点酒，照看布西发拉斯的侍候人说，之前颇贵重的银铁马具好像有了磨损，需要再换一副。 

“因此找了工匠重打，其实余也觉得古怪，那样结实的东西应当不会磨损得如此快，不过也没关系。” 

君主笑着贴近从者，耳鬓厮磨着做了更亲昵的动作，caster的腰和四肢都是软的，眼睑耷拉着抬不动。只好任由他把手指探进来，摸索到在之前情事中被弄的柔软了的地方，不轻不重的按压。 

“有空的话陪余把布西发拉斯牵去吧，若愿意，也请人替你也打一副。” 

“我又不骑……fuck！” 

caster说到一半方才听懂君主的意思，面上腾地浮起潮红，愤愤地要扭过身去，却害夹着的手指刮擦到极点，又哽咽着打起哆嗦。君主看他着急，知道人一时半会儿接受不了这样孟浪的情话，只好把手指也撤出来，好声好气哄了半晌，才另寻了一个话头： 

“刚才谒见的魔术师曾说你封锁了从者同御主的共享梦，诸如此类的东西……” 

人说：“那不是什么坏事吧？” 

caster的眼皮动了两下，仍然睁不开，大抵是真的累坏了，便孩子气地伸手打落御主那只手，应了一声。 

“……嗯。” 

或许是觉得自己答的敷衍了，他后知后觉皱起眉，半晌以后总算是睁开眼睛。而伊斯坎达尔看着他笑，caster咬住下唇。 

“您不想再问些什么吗？” 

方才叫的过分了，从者嗓子还沙哑着，带点鼻音，话里三分试探，一点紧张，余下情绪都收敛住，是无人可以涉足的秘密。君主或许听出来了，或许没有，不过他只是耸肩，在床榻另一侧卧下，单边手肘支撑下颌看向枕边人。 

“想说的时候再告诉余也不迟嘛，” 

伊斯坎达尔说：“既然不是坏事，余再过问就失了分寸，还是之前那句话——若事后要后悔，这会儿就别说。” 

他的caster晃了晃神，面上表情几次变化，终于按捺不住深深叹气，合上双眼又睁开。 

“……您说的对。” 

从者声音更干涩了，那种苦的像酿坏了的酒的话里面藏着怎么样的故事呢，伊斯坎达尔不知道，但能够隐约猜出轮廓，骨头那样硌人的caster看着有多么讨人嫌，又因此吃了多少苦头，他也大抵都心中有数。 

说了这样的话，魔术师好像又恼火于自己的心血来潮，眉头锁得更紧了。 

“虽然不能透露真名，但总归有些别的东西能告诉您。 

从者慢慢斟酌着说： 

“在下会为您所用，为您而终，这一切都并非虚假。另外关于行军一事，您的判断也并无错漏，进军的步子再缓些才稳妥，敌方caster坐镇军中，或许有神格，我看不透——” 

回到自己最熟悉的安全领域以后，caster也硬气了一些，仿佛接着就要伸手去摸摆在一旁的军略图纸，伊斯坎达尔不知道该气还是该好笑，只能低头再去吻他，把军师剩下的话都堵了回去。 

“行了” 

他忍不住笑：“睡觉。” 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “您当然是“战士”，即使如今不得不蛰伏于暗夜做太阳的影子，也仍然是“战士”。我愿意为御主效力，尊敬您的旨意，也只因为您是当之无愧的瓦尔基里。”

他果然在书房找到了自己的caster。

魔术师正饲喂水银色使魔，那些使魔是鸦形的，落在青年人的手肘和肩头，羽毛蓬松，与君王曾见过其他魔术师所驯养的报信鸟并无差别。

魔力拉扯成细线从从者指尖散发出去，沟通从者与他的使魔，只有这时候伊斯坎达尔会忽然又记起来，对方确实在“军师”以外还是位从古老阵法中走出的术士，脾气古怪，爱窝在没有阳光的角落做那些莫名其妙的事，或借自己带在行军途中的几卷诗歌来读。男人有时候忽然想起来这件事，再去翻看被从者借走的羊皮纸，就会在某几行里看见漂浮在纸面上寸余的金字批注。

藉由书摘和批注去了解一个人可能不够稳妥，但足够有趣，在没有同调梦的夜晚，他同caster做那些以魔力供给为借口的孟浪事，还会在倦怠时想起对方写下的那些带商讨口吻的批语，比公文上的词措更柔软。

王在门口站了许久才被察觉，青年看向他时面上隐约露出局促，魔术编制的鸦雀纷纷跟着扭头过来，之后在魔术师的驱赶中随着一阵扑啦啦振翅声在空中消失。那个之前被淹没在众多使魔中的人这才得以起身对君主行礼，屈身颔首时长袍向下滑，露出一段月白色的颈。

“您怎么亲自——算了，也好。今日军报在这里，那边是前些天Archer在前线上遭遇战的详细，在下禀报时说过，但您再过目一遍总是好的。”

caster挥手要御主去看桌上散落着的书页，乱七八糟，伊斯坎达尔觉得有趣，送到他那里的简讯从来整齐，魔术师平日休憩的地方却搅成一团麻，这个人把整座大营都制成工坊，他们脚下方寸即是工坊核心，前些日子影武者回来对着这间屋子翻了许久白眼。杯盏，盛着奇怪魔术材料的琉璃管子，陶罐，许多排无人叫得出名字的道具统统码在简单支起来的架子上，蛇蜕从木盒边缘垂落，旁边放着他送给从者的匕首，半退入鞘中，也许是用完又忘记收回去。桌上狼藉，只有墨水瓶和自动誊写抄本的水笔好好摆在一边工作，吱嘎吱嘎刮着纸面，吵闹不停，魔术师并不在意纸上的内容，他走过木桌，替君主拉开另一把椅子。

“现下真正打了交锋的也只有双方Archer，好在不是叫人最头痛的那一位——您的影武者上一回跑进敌阵去，说是遇见了懂的遮蔽行踪的对手，可在下手里情报说波斯的assassin不在前线，很奇怪……那么也许是其他职介，得再让使魔去探探。”

大抵是一整天都无人打搅，青年不怎么说话，这时候开口喉咙便干的厉害，声音发紧。那支古怪注水铜笔撇在桌上，压着写到一半的东西，见伊斯坎达尔瞥过去，魔术师咳嗽一声。

“还有些没弄完，不然就一道叫人送过去了。”

君主却好像并不在意。

“辛苦。对了，波斯还有只水军驻在后勤路线上，小打小闹，但时日多了也叫人烦心，这些天还得和欧迈尼斯他们商议南下。”

他摆手示意从者不必过分拘束，caster绷紧的肩膀颤了颤，半晌后终于放松下来。

“腓尼基那边？王放手做就是，将这样的隐患留在身后是麻烦。关于沿海几座要塞的讯息这些天会整理给您。”

“唔，能者多劳，余倒是不担心你。”

伊斯坎达尔很快把话题转开：“——说起来你那位同行今早又气呼呼走了，说是还要去探一次敌营前线上的从者，她长兄拦了几回都没能拦住。来你这儿看看，有没有办法找到人动向？”

“……确实有一只专程盯着她的使魔。”

caster回答道，他已经坐回原先的位置上，这时抬头向后仰了一些，好像因为长期伏案而头痛，眉头下意识蹙着，铜管笔在指尖转了两圈，轻轻顿在桌面。

“您就别露出那种表情了，像是今天才猜到似的。”

“唔，之前可真没猜到，千真万确。”

因为左右没有其他侍候，所要交代的正事也都交代完全了，君主笑起来，双手撑在桌上，向前倾身同从者亲昵，caster吃了一惊，接着条件反射性推他，却被握住手腕捉过去亲吻，伊斯坎达尔粗硬髭须扎在上面，使人一时间忍不住发出叹息。

“在下不信……好了，这里是工坊，快松手。”

可伊斯坎达尔却不听他的，一门心思吻那只手，继而含住人苍白指节依次舔吮过去，留下蜿蜒水痕。君主啜得啧啧作响，又扣着从者那只细白腕子，caster一抽不动，面庞已经薄红，只能伸出空余的那只手再去推御主胸膛，这一回用力连推数次都没能推开，便真的有些恼了。他咬牙切齿着，因为手指上传来的魔力流动而微微打颤，连眼眶都湿润起来。

说了不听，反抗又全无作用，英灵好像忘了还有灵体化脱身的法子，匆匆忙忙自桌面摸起一沓薄纸，握成桶状在御主脑袋上连着敲好几下。

“够了……放手！”

——

“在底比斯的时候我们就见过波斯人的招数了，进攻薄弱，相较起来守备阵仗却好得多，城墙铁桶一块，难以击破。”

赫费斯提翁说，她站在高树上向身边lancer伸手示意，叫他观察远方波斯的军阵。树梢间风过，把少女扎束在脑后的长发吹乱。而英灵自虚空中显出形状，高大英俊，他眯起眼睛，顺着御主所指方位望向夹杂灯火的连绵阵地。

“巡营士卒步伐尚不紊乱，军纪号令一如寻常，波斯人的军队很不错。”

赫费斯提翁看他，轻轻嗤了一声。

“是了，阵地扎实，巡防众多，战象的部队虽然先头撤离了，但仍有几头随殿后部队走的，也是麻烦。正面交战的话伊斯坎达尔必然不会选夜袭的法子，但你我潜入不必担心，记住任务，不惊动军队，只揪出那个……”

人不知该如何说才好，只得从牙缝里挤出一句指代不明的叹息：“那个从者。”

夜深无月，夏日渐去，入夜便可以听见嘶吼着的长风。波斯的营地有大团大团彻夜不息灭的篝火，巡防士卒轮换，马其顿的魔术师便藏在篝火所照出的浓黑色影子里渗入。前番交战的从者身形诡异，目不能视，出其不意叫影武者吃了暗亏，lancer左臂负轻伤。赫费斯提翁不过领命追逐敌军骑兵队，哪里想到会有英灵从阵中杀出，她冲在最前头，眼看将猎物逼入绝地，那只溃散的骑兵却向两侧分开，好像为什么初来乍到的事物让出道路。猝不及防间马蹄渐响，看不见的怪物在刹那逼近，虚空扬起黄尘，再下一刻她所乘军马已身首异处。

若不是lancer从旁现身，以常人不能的速度抬枪格挡——

女人不忍回想，轻啧一声。

“那一日事发仓促叫他得手……这一次若逮住了必百倍奉还。”

从者无声笑起来，好像觉得她的脾气可爱。受御主指示，两人分头行动，影武者藏住魔力波动于暗处索敌，lancer显然不擅掩藏行踪，便在明处作饵。潜入营地以前魔术师试探过一次，这是波斯人用以断后的军阵，营地里魔力波动幅度极小，显然不曾有魔术师跟随。

——如此看来那名从者也许是archer，足以单独在远离御主千里的地方显现作战。

她想，不，也许是可以随时以亡灵为魔力补给的caster。

魔术道具追踪大帐间魔力浓度最高的那一点，籍此判定英灵活动轨迹。影武者屏息从驻着军马的木桩和草垛前经过，从军人休憩的大帐前经过，略微顿一顿又很快离开。

  


身处敌营，即使以二敌一也会是一场苦战。lancer虽勇武，却与自己平日行事风格相差甚远，配合里尚有龃龉，若对方利用地形，或出奇袭……这个人没有必胜的把握。

影武者更深的叹了一口气。

——我更适合同assassin合作，或许。

她踩过熄灭了的篝火，在下一轮巡防人添上新柴以前在此暂时驻足，心音传出很远，到站在哨塔顶上环顾四周的lancer那里。

——怎么说？

——有些事情其实在黑夜里解决更轻松，暗杀，投毒……但伊斯坎达尔会觉得无趣，我也能够理解，但哪种来的轻松也一目了然。这种末流的，不齿的事情总要有人去做。但你是位英雄，lancer，和我不算一路人，我还是同assassin更为投缘。

lancer摇头，他同赫费斯提翁离得太远了，知道御主无法看见自己的动作，因此还伸手去揉了一把头发。

——关于您的事我其实无从置喙，但这话实在不敢苟同。

人合上眼睛，也许想到了生前之事，眉头浅浅纠结着。赫费斯提翁在遥远的地方沉默，他便接着说了下去。

——唤醒从者的仪式为御主匹配同他最契合的英灵，我不算‘那种’光明磊落，无可指摘的英雄，却也不齿于自称小人，那么我所选定侍奉的主人更不可能如你所说卑鄙。

他叹一口气，也许是想到这时御主可能做出的错愕的表情，又忍不住微笑。

“您当然是“战士”，即使如今不得不蛰伏于暗夜做太阳的影子，也仍然是“战士”。我愿意为御主效力，尊敬您的旨意，也只因为您是当之无愧的瓦尔基——”

人因为对话而略微分神，注意到身侧魔力波动时已晚，高浓度魔力瞬间凝聚，有什么东西破开夜空劈来，于lancer后知后觉闪躲中斩落下来。

风声里少年一连串欢笑，声线同前日峡谷里短兵相接时lancer所听到的别无二致。

“御主！”

从者自哨所顶上跃开，半空中取下背在身后的那杆青色长枪。敌方的少年英灵虽仍未现身，但全力奔跑时带起呼啸声，使疾行的兵刃随风铮鸣，已彻底暴露存在。Lancer仓皇侧身躲过一击，耳畔发绳被斩断，编发也散落开打在面孔上，狼狈不堪地大喊出来。

——‘那家伙’在我这里！

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短剑划过他们几乎重叠的衣角，透明但压迫感十足的少年从者踩在剑尖上借力做了后空翻，赫费斯提翁臂上用力，算硬碰硬接下这一记重压。她第一次确凿感受到了对手的分量，力大无穷，炽热如火，浑身散发所向披靡如战车般不可阻挡的战意。

沉重长枪同什么撞在一起，lancer踏在哨塔上，腿部发力再次弹开，跃向营地少有人烟的侧翼空地。赫费斯提翁抬头将这一幕尽收眼底，立刻回首向从者落下的方向奔去汇合。

她连着从几顶帐篷上跑过，跃上石塔和木哨所，以最快速度向从者所在的地方赶，波斯军营左翼栖宿战象，与驯象军士同饮同眠，因而并不敢大肆动作，亦无法展开宝具。魔术师小声传讯过去，想要同从者商议再将透明的敌人向远处引一些。

象是警觉灵敏的动物，战象尤其，赫费斯提翁屏住气息，估量距离军帐的距离。从者站在远处，回头来望她，向自己的御主颔首。

“‘它’就在这里，您小心。”

lancer说。

人原本编在胸口的那束发已经散开了，肩上有一点轻伤，像是方才又过招时刀剑所划。lancer平日里性子温和，可这会儿却显然恼了，他眉头紧皱，握住长枪的那只手上青筋爆出，一双浅灰色眼睛睁开又合拢。局势举步维艰，他也没有同对方继续纠缠下去的意思。

“……装神弄鬼。在尼夫尔海姆我见过你这种人——胆小如鼠，躲在幻术之后伺机动手。既然无法看见‘不存在的人’，那么这双眼睛也不必要了。”

人将左手上缠绕的黑色绑带层层揭下，继而蒙住双眼，收束系于脑后：

“你是用剑的？那么好，这一次未以saber职介受召唤我还颇可惜，如今就以剑同你做个了断。”

人手中墨色的长枪在旋风中化形，枪身生出柔软枝杈，数枝同时一路向枪尖攀援汇拢，包裹住那柄枪，而lancer则在瞬间动作，携手中正变换形状的兵刃向全无异样的空地中央袭去。

这一击迅如闪电，只发生在肉眼几不可捕捉的瞬间——他真的抓住了什么。

在月光下，透明却真实存在的怪物正后退，而lancer紧逼而上向前挥臂，于空气中撞上另一件铁器，兵戈交接发出刺耳鸣响。

从枪中诞生的兵刃看起来像是一把古老的剑。波斯从者被魔术保护着，双方几次交接拆招又弹开，铁器摩擦出铮铮金铁之声。怪物发出叹息，他大概是个孩子，笑声或叹息都将属于少年的声线展露无疑。大抵没有想到lancer这么快就将潜伏着的自己揪出来，人第一记防御显然乱了手脚。

lancer手中青色宽刃剑凭空轮转，黑绸蒙住双眼，却如猎犬嗅着一点腥味索敌，将人层层围堵。对方一时难以躲开追猎，格挡几次，闪避地烦了，索性反身主动出击，几次由诡异角度强攻上来，都被lancer靠破风声识破。马其顿从者旋身时长发扬起，宛如独舞，滴水不漏防住波斯从者的剑。

少年英灵显然刚猛有余而后继乏力，数回合后攻势便缓下来，他似乎游走在对手身侧，伺机才突上前去试探一招半式。

人的力气极大，全力砍下时需lancer双手持剑格挡，显然实力旗鼓相当，两边若这样打起消耗来也还要许久。赫费斯提翁深吸一口气，逐渐镇静下来。遮盖从者身形气息的魔术马其顿的影武者尚可以对付，只是需要时间抓住那看不见模样的对手。她手指翻动，将魔力拉扯成细丝，牢不可破，层叠着蛛网一样封锁住对方可能突围而去的路径。

只要从者同lancer再作纠缠，片刻就好——

然而正在此时，一柄短剑贴上男人下颌。

不算粗壮却有力的胳膊扼住他咽喉，赫费斯提翁骤然屏住呼吸，异变陡生，己方从者的动作已然暴露端倪，马其顿英灵正受制于人。

看不见的从者低声笑起来。

“之前阁下演的太好，我险些着了道……有趣，有趣，那边的女孩子是你御主？她知道吗？你居然真的是瞎子。”

人长长出了一口气：

“我赌对了。”

——失去视力使人其余感官异常敏锐，lancer很聪明，很老练，难以对付，无论多快的刀都能接住，他一定常常在黑暗中战斗，因此学会利用身边一切声音，脚步，风声，兵刃颤动发出的轻吟，而缓慢接近反倒不会留下足以使对方察觉的破绽。

波斯的从者胆子足够大，心细如发，少年嗓音蒙蔽了对手的判断力，将他作为涉世未深的猎手对付，大抵也算lancer失手的原因。

“再让我猜一次，这里已经被布下了陷阱，禁咒？还是显形魔术？你大可以一试，不会生效的，我们那位caster可是厉害角色，在敌人的领土上用魔术不是聪明的选择。”

刀刃收紧，在lancer喉头划出白痕，对方显然往魔术师这边看来。赫费斯提翁不敢擅动，只得远远站着，她咬住下唇，不动声色将腰侧短剑解下握紧。

而就连这一动作也没有躲过英灵的眼睛。

“不要动作，不要想使诈——把剑放下，踢到一边去。战象就驻扎在这里，我不想闹得所有人都睡不好，想必你们也一样。”

赫费斯提翁闭上眼睛，半晌后张开，她吞下一口唾液，沙哑着嗓子开口。

“……我服输，叫你的御主出来转移令咒，放过lancer。”

对方没有答话，好像被魔术师的爽快所震惊，又或者察觉有诈，正思考对策。而正趁此空档，马其顿影武者手背上令咒中的一道飞快褪去颜色，方才还被制住全身命门的lancer已凭空自原地消失，出现在之前所站两步外的地方，他反转手中剑柄，持匕首般刺向身侧，那力道足够大，速度也够快——

凭空喷溅出血花。

看不见的怪物受伤了。

长剑在什么坚硬的事物上划出火星，接着破开血肉，刺入柔软部位。隐去身形的波斯从者轻嘶一声——他好像不合时宜地呛出笑声，接着快速撤身远离，方才受伤的地方滴落鲜血，一路蜿蜒而去。战象敏锐，已经对空气中弥漫开的血气产生反应，不安骚动起来，而赫费斯提翁被自己的从者按住肩。

“恐怕有诈，”lancer努力压低嗓音劝她：“还是尽早离开的好，波斯士兵还没有被惊动，但这样追下去就难说了！”

“机会难得——这一次至少逼他露面，附近没有魔力反应，他的御主不在这里，以一敌二对方没有胜算。”

看lancer仍然踌躇，赫费斯提翁咋舌，侧身躲开从者搭在她肩上的那只手。

“我不想两次都空手而归。”

御主脾气执拗，从者也不好再说些什么，便跟随她向前追去。穿过层叠军帐，追踪着那一点及不可见带魔力的血气，马其顿人很快离开了敌阵，黑色的鹰在深蓝色夜空中盘旋，自上而下鸟瞰平原上疾驰的两骑向东方河岸离去。波斯英灵的气息消失在对岸一座几乎荒草覆没的古教堂，那只鹰有所忌惮，只在河流这一侧徘徊半晌，目送魔术师和从者追寻血迹度过河流，接着便振翅回转去了。

——

神殿空空荡荡，赫费斯提翁踏入其中时惊动虫鼠，她抬头望时看见层叠堆积的蛛网，布满尘埃。

这不是琐罗亚斯德教派的祭祀处，殿前圣像早被砸毁，也许已经荒废了漫长年月。波斯从者的血气一路将他们引导前来，他走的很快，赫费斯提翁已动用魔术强化双腿竭力追赶，却只能在圣殿前大理石上看见已近干涸的血迹。

lancer俯身捻起那点污渍凑到鼻尖下嗅。

“他离得不远，就在这大殿的某一处。”

人话音方落便回过头去，将手中一支深绿色藤蔓掷出，它没有碰上什么，畅通无阻飞过前厅钉在大理石的砖墙壁上。赫费斯提翁向腰间束带摸去，将一只不足手掌大小的细颈瓶握住。

正在此刻魔术师耳畔有风声，lancer反应敏锐，几乎在瞬间抱起御主向一旁跳开，他揽住少女双腿，叫赫费斯提翁坐在肩头，堪堪躲过来自对方一击。

他们原先所站的地方被一剑劈裂，大理石砖面粉碎，石块横飞乱滚。而这一次不止lancer，连赫费斯提翁都感受到——

看不见的少年从者正迎面冲来。

她从自己从者肩头跃起，踏在lancer横举的那把枪上接力向前弹跳，同时挥剑而出——

短剑划过他们几乎重叠的衣角，透明但压迫感十足的少年从者踩在剑尖上借力做了后空翻，赫费斯提翁臂上用力，算硬碰硬接下这一记重压。她第一次确凿感受到了对手的分量，力大无穷，炽热如火，浑身散发所向披靡如战车般不可阻挡的战意。

狮子。

影武者恍然产生错觉，人闭紧双眼摇头把幻象从耳畔甩开。

从者弹跳力惊人，好像算出下一个着力点，连头也不回就稳稳地落在了神殿灯柱顶端。而他尚未料到，影武者耗费数十日准备的魔术也在这一瞬息施放完成。

女人只为对手一瞬间晃神，继而高声吼着，将右手那柄剑换入左手，盛放显形灵药的琉璃细颈瓶摔在地上砸的粉碎，之前用作药引时她割伤手腕，血珠随响指甩出，化成熊熊火焰将灯柱彻底环绕——

lancer抱住她向后撤去，脱离那片由御主亲手创造的火海。

“哎呀。”

也许是惊讶，也许是慌张，对方轻轻啧了一声。

会使人隐去身形的魔术失效了，灯柱上出现了灰黑色的影子，影武者的计策终于成功。

最开始只能看见那个人在火焰中隐约的身形，形状随烈焰跳动着，模糊成一片无法辨识的怪物，接着是五指，深黑色革甲覆盖，那看起来是少年的手，并不宽阔却有力，怪物聚拢成人形，肌肉线条匀称连贯。人手中黄铜短剑也一步步自虚空里显现，大火受魔力引导迅速上窜，火舌舔上剑尖，将锋刃染做薄红。

“你不必挣扎，这是以我血为薪柴点燃的火——！”

赫费斯提翁抬头时只看见火光笼罩里金红色的轮廓，她眯起眼睛，而对方却好像为这样如临大敌的态度大笑起来，打断了她的话。

“是血做的牢笼？我逃不脱？别这么自大，我同你打赌。”

异教神殿不够宽广，少年人笑声清朗，回荡在大理石砖的墙面和地面，像珠玉滚落发出脆响。他的手指落在火中，本应随烈焰焚至灰烬，可那火却主动避让了，分作两簇，被指尖拨乱。

“看，你的火不会伤害我。”

人柔声道，于同一刻自灯台跃下。革靴同砖石相接，那块地面为英灵的重量微微下沉，发出闷声。爬满大殿的火焰暴涨，却在刹那间倒戈，为来人分出道路。马其顿魔术师眼中映出他经由赤焰修饰的身形，影子摇晃着无限拉长，宛如神话中生自冥火的怪物。

从者伸出一只手，将散乱的红发拨到耳后去，护手黑色的甲胄镶金边，长袍侧里绣着精致的维吉纳太阳，因为少年人的动作而摆动。英灵攥紧五指又松开，他从火海里走出来，语调轻快，眼神也极尽温柔，像同故人叙旧。

“我有话要说。”

lancer立即挡住身后影武者，青色长剑再次回归枪形，虚晃两下，向前指在波斯从者鼻尖。而被威胁着的那个人却笑起来，他不再走近，只是站在原地，轻松举起双手，做了个“休战”的手势。

“嘘，嘘，别激动，让我说完——我是波斯人的rider，身体里却流着马其顿的血。我是来议和的，不代表波斯也不代表御主……”

  


“只代表我本人。”

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不能说，不能在人前露面，这场战争真滑稽，叫一位王不得不俯首在仇敌脚下受辱，只有在异教徒的神庙里无人信仰那位caster，他施加于我的魔力才稍弱一些，能叫你解开咒术。”

caster那条关于主从情分的底线为伊斯坎达尔一退再退。

起初只是君臣，接着便不知不觉成了寝殿昏黄油灯照着的暧昧情事，再后来则是整夜整夜的侍奉，眼下御主再拔一城。征服王于军略惯用这样步步紧逼的手段，如今诱哄起那位性子倔强的军师入彀，居然也颇奏效。

纸张散乱在桌案地面上，恐怕事后收拾要花费不少功夫，caster想要说些什么，手指动弹几下，眼泪又涌上眼眶，湿透了的唇瓣开合数次，终于由其中溢出一句拉长了尾音的轻吟。

被摆弄成仰躺的姿势按在那些军报里，他背后是冰凉木桌桌面，御主的面孔就在头顶，从者羞于去看，只把头扭向一侧。他还握着自己那只注水笔，食指不住摩挲笔身上凹凸纹路，而伊斯坎达尔正以同样手法将指头递送进紧窄深处，将caster如蚌一寸寸打开。

外袍撩在胸口以上，从者的身体在半强迫情事里剧烈起伏，乳头也兴奋地自顾自硬着，再揉搓两下便肿胀地不堪入目。被君王握住脚踝，人双腿以叫人面红耳赤的幅度向两侧打开，阴茎翘得很高，顶头马眼张阖个不停，前液已经流到会阴，把私处搞得黏糊湿透。

桌面弄脏了可怎么办是好呢，若为此延误军机，或叫什么路过的人看见了——夜里承欢是一回事，白日宣淫又有所不同，即使在这样无人的角落里苟合依旧超出了从者的想象。

caster忍不住哆嗦，御主的东西贴上来，和自己那根肉柱并在一起，被大掌拢住了上下撸动，很快后面一根手指换做两根，底下被调教乖巧的肉洞更火热了，乖巧又温顺地吞吃进去，内里一阵接一阵痉挛个不停，嫩肉颤着，于伊斯坎达尔来说倒是享受。人粗糙指尖刮蹭过穴里敏感带，从者便不自觉绷紧腰线，连穴口都饥渴地收缩起来，死死咬住指节不让他走。

乳尖给叼在嘴里吮舔，又被男人胡髭拨撩，caster说不出话，涎水自嘴角淌到桌案上，好像在君主技巧性的侍弄里失魂落魄。

“……只许一次。”

他沙哑着嗓子，哽咽好多回才从喉咙里逼出音节，只是语气不够强硬，还带点哭腔，听着不过是如同往日般的又一次退让。伊斯坎达尔吻着人眼角，压低嗓音哄他，caster已经听不清了，只知道身体被撑开，浑圆滚烫的肉块抵在入口，厮磨着推进去，酸胀和酥麻一并从神经末梢攀援而上，吞没关乎理智的那根神经。

那些水银使魔做成的鸽子正穿街过巷，停落在寻常人家屋檐，看遍城下喧哗。眼前景色模糊变换，人恍然间不知身在何处，只有御主面孔清晰。异乡羁旅，身份与时空轮回颠倒，为主或为臣，为敌或为友，无数命运交错，少不更事的和而今的自己交叠，真假变换不停歇。

巨浪滔天，这个人沉浮其间，只有竭力触碰拥吻才得以触碰唯一的真实。

青年辗转着扭动腰肢，亚麻布的长袍沾了腥臊汁液，滑过大腿落在地上，身下纸页因挤压发出扑簌响动，他在浪潮一样涌来的快感里尖叫出声。

  


——

烈火熊熊，将神坛上朽坏开裂的香料也焚出青烟。灯影里所有影子都暧昧不清地摇晃着，对峙的和同盟的全都不分你我。

Lancer仍迷茫着，身形紧绷。对手却没有要趁机偷袭的意思，只是微笑着绕过他向对方御主直直走去。

少年英灵红发红瞳，身量才到赫费斯提翁肩膀，眉目清俊，正介于稚嫩与成熟的边缘，隐约透出青年人分明的轮廓,战甲制式也是马其顿风格，他腰间所配的短剑和敌军中本不应存在的影武者一般无二。

赫费斯提翁在颤抖。 英灵每走近一步影武者就退后一步，那耀眼的红发做不得假，在火光大盛的殿堂里熠熠生辉。

立柱封死赫费斯提翁逃走的路线，来者气势温柔却强硬，不容回避。年轻的男孩和女孩贴面时宛如揽镜自照，是太阳要将影子逼到角落里去。

“……不。”

赫费斯提翁牙齿打颤，睁大眼睛摇头，慌乱中上下打量对方，阴阳色瞳孔里全是慌乱：

“不可能！”

她使劲摇头，发丝散乱遮住半张面孔，表情几近狰狞，几乎流出泪水：

“……这是，这是什么幻术，不可能！”

“——没有什么不可能的，”

英灵好像猜到她过激反应，眉眼弯成月牙。人终于在自己的影武者身前站定，娴熟无比地伸出手，像生前常做的那样将青梅竹马额前碎发理顺。

少年话语温柔，仿佛前一刻并未同赫费斯提翁的lancer刀兵相向，也不曾属于敌人的军队。

“亚里士多德老师也许会喜欢这样的故事，哈哈。亲人反目，手足相残，继而英雄陨落，人生有时候比戏剧还有意思，真的好久不见了，我很想你，‘我’，或者赫费斯提翁，现在你在用哪个名字呢？”

这个人念她的名字——那隐蔽的，从兄长处偷来的姓名在少年唇间宛如尖刀下落，打碎魔术师最后摇摇欲坠的防线。

这就是伊斯坎达尔，这怎么可能不是伊斯坎达尔，神明尚未将祝福赐在他肩上，可那双赤红色眼睛明亮如星，那持剑的手臂落着旧伤疤，少年张狂与谦卑在他身上龃龉共生，人同坐镇中军的君王迥异又严丝合缝地相似。

影武者一败涂地，睁大眼睛看他，原先蓄在眼角的泪水顺脸庞滑下来，落到唇角变得苦咸。

“伊斯——”

“啊，我还没适应这个新名字，按从前的叫就好啦。”

影武者的话被中途打断，少年模样的君王挥手，跳过挚友重逢未免不近人情，他也面带无奈：

“我消失太久难免叫人生疑，长话短说。免去寒暄，有些事得先告诉你。波斯的魔术师是籍由国土召唤才得以显现的，役使火焰。我身上有魔术，无法说出他的姓名，但你应当猜到。”

人曲起手指敲打咽喉。

“不能说，不能在人前露面，这场战争真滑稽，叫一位王不得不俯首在仇敌脚下受辱，只有在异教徒的神庙里无人信仰那位caster，他施加于我的魔力才稍弱一些，能叫你解开咒术。”

“所以神明降世并非虚言，波斯人……”

赫费斯提翁张口，而友人的食指贴上来封住她唇齿。

“回到祖国再提那个名字，不知道是不是咒术的副作用，听了头疼。”

对方叹气，手指插进柔软赤发翻搅： “那边的魔术师忌惮我，情报难以打探，波斯lancer也是希腊人，Archer像对双胞子，berserker疯的厉害，可以考虑在他身上做文章……其余的就还未瞧出名堂了。”

他见赫费斯提翁心不在焉，只面露忧色直勾勾瞧着自己，知道人想着什么，只得叹一口气，在对方眼前晃了晃手。

“放心……我还不至于难以自保，魔力供给也充足，只是大多数时候没法子出来乱晃罢了。若交战时见到我可别乱认，有可能的话尽量陪我把戏演足，不波及到寻常军士为上。”

既然提及做戏，少年人也转脸向身后望去：

“我同这一位——打的很是尽兴，就不假惺惺说什么‘之前多有得罪’一类的话了，虽然也想同您交换真名以示尊敬，但毕竟身在敌营变数太多，只能是后会有期。”

Lancer前番一直沉默着，而今才躬身颔首，将蒙住双眼的黑绸解开，重缠回小臂上。

“‘王’青眼有加，是在下荣幸。”

礼数周全，英灵显然玲珑心思，小君主亦简单回礼，继而面向影武者，将嘱托她的话头续了下去。

“回去告诉你兄长，腓尼基的水军守备充裕，带兵南下不可轻敌——对啦，有个事儿。”

这人忽然啧了一声，伸手比划道：

“不算特别重要……但以防被摄取心念，别说太多，点头摇头就好。黑头发，有点欧迈尼斯的意思，眉头总是皱着……我们那一边的从者里有没有这样一个人？”

  


——

夜深而浓，暮鸟来归，水银色鸦雀落满工坊窗台，互相挤挨着啄理羽毛。 caster一面下意识拢紧衣领，一面使劲把手抽回来。缠绵几个来回，伊斯坎达尔算玩够了，这时也收敛了，和从者一道去看人那些带回讯息的使魔。

“您的影武者日落时便顺利潜入……敌军阵里有魔力屏障，对那位女士大抵不算什么，在下这种三流魔术师却得慢慢解开，但她既然到如今还没引起骚动，想来已经安全折返了吧。”

从者用指头蹂躏太阳穴，半闭着眼睛思索，伊斯坎达尔不便打搅他，便倚在桌边继续读人手写的文书。

侍候人受托将飨食送进小室，魔术师还一口未动。桌面着人收拾过，重新码好文书卷轴，欢爱里打散了一地的东西也拾起来摆回原处，若不是青年人麻布长袍遮掩不住的脖颈脚踝尚有红痕，之前的情事便毫无踪迹可寻，甚至可说不过荒唐一梦。

屋内长时间沉寂，唯有使魔振翅的响动此起彼伏，caster原先就绞着的眉头越蹙越紧，往后仿佛心悸一般忽得睁开眼睛。君主抬头望他，见人端坐着，眼神却恍惚一片，忍不住问：

“怎么？”

“……不，没有。”

从者迟疑着摇头：

“触到了一点熟悉的魔力，或许是在下多心，没有那样巧的事。”

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她得到默认，便从在敌营和波斯rider的交锋说起，神庙，火焰，覆面铁甲掷在地上，赤发少年英灵露出一张属于故人的面孔。

  * 认真的大喊一句我只是想写黄文连载，为什么要痛苦的复习中学地理呢。 

  * 因为没有好好做功课出了很多bug，不过不妨碍看黄，过两天连着前面还要修一下，下次更新一定认真把车推上来…… 

  


（7） 

料峭夜风把女人衣袍吹得猎猎。 

她大跨步走进军阵，牵动王军中所有人的视线，用以镇压革裙下摆的铜饰也随脚步琳琅乱响。枪阶英灵跟在御主身侧稍后的地方走，面上看不出喜怒，火光把他们的影子拉得细而长。 

从西顿拔营的军令传下来，明早行军向南方去，王帐支着，坐落在营地中央，灯火通明。 

女人目不斜视前行，步伐急而利落，侍候手持长枪，原先想要拦下眼前的不速之客，却在看清来人以后迅速噤声，任由她擦肩而过。 

——那是马其顿“脾气不那么好”的另一位王。 

人驻足在王帐前，倒握短剑，以剑柄挑开大帐门帘。厚羊皮毡子隔断的嘈杂响声便随之流泻而出，觥筹晃动，男人笑声雄浑，触及到帐面引发空气一阵又一阵颤动。 

她轻啧一声。 

最靠近帐门的地方有人看见了这位迟来的'王'，骚动骤起，在一连串喧哗中转为低语，直至全然的安静。女人转动一双异色眼睛，冷冰冰扭头环顾全场，视线滑过宴会里每个人，继而向主座上坐着的那个仰头。 

“喂。” 

她说：“你出来一下。” 

英灵审时度势，在御主扭头离开时苦笑着替她躬身致歉，伊斯坎达尔过了一会儿才揭开帐帘出来，被帐外夜风吹着，把披风罩在肩上。  


“你兄长回来了哦！”他朝友人抱臂的背影喊：“进来喝两杯叙个旧？” 

“和他没话说，”影武者说：“让他滚。” 

伊斯坎达尔挑眉。 

“哎，又吵架了啊。”他故作惋惜：“怪不得那家伙也一副没干劲的样子,欧迈尼斯还让余别多管闲事。” 

“欧迈尼斯也只有这种时候管用。” 

他们有一搭没一搭聊着在营帐里走，从很多火把边经过，帐前大多有军士在整理行囊，见到伊斯坎达尔的时候便笑着向王行礼。 

“从小时候开始就这样，吵个不停，偶尔也给他个台阶下嘛。” 

影武者冷哼一声。 

“不说我了，南下的事提了有些日子，怎么今天忽然拔营？” 

“赫费和提尔人接触了一下，那边的意思还模棱两可，大抵是觉得马其顿人不够可靠。”伊斯坎达尔说：“余和他商量，都觉得还是尽早靠近施压的好，腓尼基局势本来就乱成一团，离得近些也好把控。” 

女人点头，他们已经远离中军，不知不觉走到城外的小丘上。营地驻在城外，可以看到不远处城门合拢的西顿。 

西顿主动献降，受到战火波及微乎其微，不仅是这一座城，从马拉萨斯出发以后，比布拉斯也同样顺从了马其顿人，王的威名震慑着波斯人盘踞的地区，这对王军而言是极好的兆头。 

“提尔……”她喃喃着，捏住编发下摆绕在指尖：“有一座赫拉克勒斯的神庙吧，你想要在那里祭祀？” 

“没错，”童年挚友就此哈哈大笑：“你最懂余，余可是想的不得了！” 

赫费斯提翁叹息，她站在原地不动了，伊斯坎达尔回头来看，脸上的笑意还没有褪去。 

“怎么了？”王说：“你是不是有事要说？” 

女人踌躇半晌，最后终于下定决心般抬头，月亮已经升上高天，映在她深浅不同的魔眼里一片雪亮。 

“伊斯坎达尔，我和lancer去了前线。”她深呼吸，斩钉截铁地吐出字句： 

“我不知道如何解释其中渊源——但你的caster绝对有问题。” 

伊斯坎达尔没有说话，她得到默认，便从在敌营和波斯rider的交锋说起，神庙，火焰，覆面铁甲掷在地上，赤发少年英灵露出一张属于故人的面孔。 

“我从很久以前就在试探那个男人。”她咬牙说，“开始只觉得古怪，他越过太多不该略过的步骤把忠诚交付于你，不是包藏祸心也一定在打自己的算盘，一把有可能威胁到主人的刀不是值得信任的使魔，武器就该有武器的样子——可现在事情变得不对头，那孩子出现在波斯的军阵里，头一回向我发问，提的就是你的caster……我当然会怀疑，其中绝对有什么缘故。” 

王挑眉，却并没有出声打断影武者的话，赫费斯提翁看他，冷着脸说下去。 

“可‘他’和你一样信任那个从者，真是不知道你们被下了什么迷魂汤。切断同调梦意味着什么，他为什么不肯让你看？他不可告人的秘密是什么，会不会同你有关联——有人在利用‘你’布局，一切都是未知数，算我请求你，伊斯坎达尔，提防那个caster。” 

“那么是否有这样的可能呢？假如你遇见的那个确实是我。”伊斯坎达尔问：“譬如在那个年纪caster确实出现在佩拉过，但离开时抹去了所有人的记忆？” 

“别说笑了，我都做不到。” 

影武者摇头，更加艰难地吐出接下来的话：“但确实还有别的可能……英灵拥有从生到死一切记忆，却尽是以最盛年的面貌临世，‘他’是例外，被一件特定圣物召唤，因而扭曲至方成年的16岁。” 

赫费斯提翁说：“‘他’央求我关照你的caster，语气过分亲昵，像是在提欧迈尼斯或某一位宠臣，这实在是很……荒唐。” 

伊斯坎达尔仍不说话。 

“余明白你的意思。”王半晌后才说：“也许在未来十年，二十年，甚至暮年之际余才遇见了那家伙，收纳他入麾下。” 

“这是最理想的。” 

女人好像很恼火，不知道自己为何被带牵着话头走，说出了袒护那个魔术师的话：“你不能抹去其他的可能性，或许那个三流魔术师是个彻头彻尾的佞臣——‘亚历山大’的话也不可尽信，或许受到胁迫，或许提供了假情报……” 

伊斯坎达尔笑起来了。 

“可你喊他亚历山大，赫费，你已经信任他了。” 

他柔声说，并用这女孩习惯顶替的那个名字叫她，影武者的面孔肉眼可见地扭曲，不知是被用兄长的名字呼唤了还是被点破自己都没有注意到的事。 

“你能信任‘余’，余很是高兴。” 

—— 

伊斯坎达尔回到营房是之后的事。 

他们没再就caster的身份问题细谈，疑点依旧在，但王好像对那些都不在意，影武者也无可奈何，自知说不过对方，只能就此作罢——同时被叫做赫费斯提翁的这对兄妹不知由于什么冷战，伊斯坎达尔不肯罢休，替友人说尽好话，女孩被烦的不行，居然因此甩下冷脸走了。 

夜深而冷，没有要落雨的意思，干燥的空气透明发亮，使人清晰看见苍白巨大的远月。 

他回转的时候大部分军人都歇下了，巡营人衔枚，尽量把脚步声放轻，王犹豫了片刻，终于由王帐前折返，向魔术师搭建的临时工房走去。 

caster那支帐子较寻常营帐还要小一些，没有什么特殊的地方，伊斯坎达尔弯腰撩开帘子的时候只看见漆黑一片，半晌后才听见有窸窣响动，他所熟悉的声音哑着，在帐子深处唤道。 

“……谁？” 

“你睡下了？” 

伊斯坎达尔问。 

窸窣的声音大了，好像有什么被哗啦啦碰倒，隔断后面传来小声咒骂，继而是叹息。 

“您等一等！” 

对方暴躁地喊。 

灯火点起来，闪烁照亮隔断后的狭小空间，影子落在帐子上，影影绰绰地晃动。君主挑眉，紧跟着放下帘子走进来，绕过羊皮挂饰做的隔断。caster一只手持着烛台，跪坐在地上捡拾七零八落的羊皮卷，长发乱七八糟，用一根细带束在胸前。 

他像是才匆匆套了罩袍，眼里布满倦色，好不容易把纸卷拢在怀里，才抬头瞥了一眼伊斯坎达尔。 

“……您来找我做什么？” 

“余以为你不用睡觉。” 

伊斯坎达尔避开问题，伸手想把人拉起来。caster却像是觉得尴尬，并没有搭住王的手腕，而是慢慢撑着膝盖起身。 

“的确，魔力供给充足的话睡眠可有可无，但从前习惯了，头痛的时候会打一会儿盹。” 

“连夜驻扎，明早又要拔营，接着会连续行军，要和余的军队同吃同住，难免委屈你一些。” 

“谈不上委屈，王其余臣子能做到，在下也能做到。” 

从者把怀里的纸卷放回案上，又问了一次：“您怎么这会儿来了？” 

“心血来潮。”伊斯坎达尔不得不回答，他看着自己的caster，忽然间有了别的兴致，眼神从上扫下来，掠过从者那件罩袍没有盖过的颈项，缓慢下移，自左臂到腰间，赤裸在外的小腿和脚踝： 

“能在这里过夜吗？” 

人这样说着，交谈的气氛自然暧昧起来，灯烛晃动，阴影落在caster面孔上——这不是一个藏得住心事的人，即使努力保持着稳重，喜怒还是很快自眉眼里流泻出来。caster会费尽心机去布一个让御主入彀的局吗，伊斯坎达尔忍不住想，更多奇怪的想法挤进脑子里，在‘可能有另一个自己介入’的可能性出现后，有些事变的比原先还有趣。 

他慢慢走近，带着和过去完全不同的心情再次打量情人，低声哄劝对方把罩袍解下来。从者似乎对即将会发生的事了然于胸，出乎意料并不躲闪也不抗拒，只是温顺地垂下头应了一声。 

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……假如您喜欢，它就是寓言。”

前番和影武者的对谈几乎被忘在脑后，伊斯坎达尔专心亲吻从者，第一个吻缠绵而漫长，第二个就失控了，第三个和第四个接连落下，从青年人下颌开始，他一路舔吮到颈侧，锁骨，衣领中露出的半块胸膛。宽阔手掌伸进白色袍子里捏住半硬着的乳肉揉搓，把乳头抠地肿胀起来。

“您喝酒了。”

caster被弄得喘息，他原意或许是询问，但语气寡淡，夹在轻吟里听着更像是压抑着情绪的责难。酒气沁人，把从者弄得皱眉，伊斯坎达尔放肆地举起他手腕嗅闻，凑的更近了一些。

“赫费斯提翁回来，给他接风。喝的不多，况且在外面站了一阵子，已经醒了大半。”

人已经完全硬了，强词夺理，魔术师只穿着纯白束腰长衫，别在腋下的铜饰压住布料，显出瘦削却挺拔的身形，更使御主挪不开眼睛。

偏偏caster还要和他拉扯。

“大的那个？”

“大的那个。”

“就是你说不会醉才让人觉得糟糕。”

caster说。

大抵是由于御主迷糊着，他口吻并不如以往恭敬，和平日那副文质的样子有一些出入。伊斯坎达尔把青年圈在简陋桌案前，迫使从者勉强后仰，抬头看着自己。

魔术工房里留着隐约焚过香料的香味，若没有喝酒，王或许还能清楚分辨那其中烧的是肉桂还是小茴香。他从很早以前就一直擅长这个，时常拿来和同伴打赌。注入魔力的誊写装置还在前后移动着，发出吱呀吱呀的响，那些东西赫费斯提翁一件都没有用过，也许魔术师的派系比宗教还泾渭分明。

魔术工房啊……男人模糊的想。

“我的影武者豢养龙种，生气的时候就跑到悬崖上，独独让中军王帐顶上下暴雨，我无辜的很，刚出去就被浇地湿透，之后便在很长时间里以为所有魔术师都是她这样。”

放在情人耳畔的喃喃有点不着边际，不过伊斯坎达尔尽喜欢说一些无所谓的话。caster正试图为君主解下甲胄，清俊面孔上隐约压抑着笑。

“真抱歉，您说的那些我全都做不到，在下在魔术师里算是彻底的三流角色。”

轻浮几近自嘲般回答后，从者又继续了手里的动作，肩甲最先被褪下来，接着是护腕，腰间束带，caster要跪下去为他解开腿甲的时候被阻止了。伊斯坎达尔拉住从者的手腕，让他直起身子。

“你认识我。”

他不知道自己为什么说出这句话——这个人原先也许是打算推迟些再把事情拿到台面上来谈的，一个更加正式，严肃的场合，更何况头一句开场白也不该这样莫名其妙。

“抱歉？”

“你认识我。”

从者像是觉得荒谬，伊斯坎达尔也明白，他自己都觉得荒谬，但却依然重复了这句话，影武者的质问再一次回响于脑海，打乱他的思绪。

（你以为他为什么要切断同调梦？）

caster飞快地眨了两下眼睛，他看上去很镇定，甚至主动抬臂把手背贴在伊斯坎达尔额头上，确认御主因微醺而发烫的皮肤。

“啊，醉的不轻。”

青年说。 “本来看你过来，还想说说腓尼基其他几座城的政治倾向，但明日再议也不碍事。晚上喝了酒，还得早起行军，路上耗神，不然就直接就寝——”

话音平稳，流利又清晰，伊斯坎达尔却握住他的手，慢慢在腕上用力，把从者那只手臂压下去。

“你在发抖。”

君主说，他暗红色眼睛直直看向对方，呼吸平静，除却在灯烛下醺红的两颊外，男人这时完全看不出醉酒的样子了。钳制住caster的那只手稳而粗糙，他把从者的手握在手心，目不转睛地问：

“你为什么发抖？”

“王看错了。”

“无意冒犯，”伊斯坎达尔说：“但有人提起你，波斯的从者。”

caster的手指在他掌心抽搐。

“他让赫费斯提翁捎回话，提供了对面英灵的信息，事出突然，我想早些告诉你。” 君主顿了一顿：“在你见到他之前。”

英灵不说话，垂着头，伊斯坎达尔看不见他的表情。

caster很聪明，聪慧过头，他一定知道自己口中的从者是谁。这模样简直是供认不讳，微妙的惊讶攀上来，伊斯坎达尔感到某根透明细丝把喉头勒紧，那是他以为从未存在过的某段因缘。

这几日同从者勉强维持着的微妙关系在脱离平衡，被突然出现的第三方打破。当眼前的平静崩溃以后，新生取代它的又会是什么呢，是更牢固的，抑或就此完全断裂，伊斯坎达尔不知道。

原先渐暖的气氛正冷下去，并非赫费斯提翁带回的那个情报的错，御主和从者搞成现在这幅模样本来就够奇怪的了，那个十六岁的，红头发小男孩不过是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，不是他让事态走向无人可以预计的地方。

“……我，没设想过这个局面。”

魔术师艰难启齿，嘴唇张合两次，终于顺利吐出话。

“抱歉。”

“没什么可抱歉的，事出突然，谁都无法预料……好好休息，这件事还不算有定论，真伪存疑，也不必那么操心。”

伊斯坎达尔于心不忍：“余回主帐——”

“不。”

他的话被打断了，caster摇头，长发被拢到耳后，对方从桌上端起烛台，向里推了一点。腰上那个铜饰摔在烛台边，长袍滑下去，很快堆叠在地上。

“一码归一码。”

君主挑眉。

——

  


双腿微张开夹住对方烙铁似滚烫的肉柱以后，caster的眼神又移开，嘴唇咬紧，犹豫着扭动了一下。

“事先说好，”他说：“只许一次，只能用腿，弄完就去睡。”

“真严格。”伊斯坎达尔忍不住笑，caster的左脚踝在他手里攥着，被握起来舔了一口。

“……呃。”

大腿内侧滑腻肌肤贴紧阴茎， 淫水把那一片打湿，暧昧灯烛下泛起水光，无需油膏青年人就动情至斯，腰上力气全部卸去，只知道软在君主臂弯中靠着，苍白色脚趾蜷起又放松，被咬住胸口皮肉时再次触电般弯曲。

他试着主动一些，挪动双腿寻找一个更合适的角度夹拢，手指颤抖着摸索下去，把男人深红色龟头剥出来，用指头按压顶端，顺时针打圈揉弄。

火花在每一次接触间燎过肌肤，魔力烫的从者哆嗦，四肢越来越沉重，越来越酸楚，大腿上下磨蹭，内侧涂满情液，人不安地小幅挣扎，腰臀被君主一手抓着揉弄，屁股软的像是两个面团，任由粗糙指头陷进去，把臀瓣向两侧拉开。

伊斯坎达尔为之动容，合起双眼叹息，他动作越粗鲁caster就夹得越紧，性器埋在那两条长腿间熨帖膨大，和青年浅色性器彼此顶弄，头部贴合，每一道筋络都彼此厮磨，发出黏腻水声。caster深深浅浅喘息，胸口起伏，乳头也涨的立起来，他手指抠在床榻边缘，把布帛抓出痕迹，一个劲的打哆嗦。

“……真的不做到底？”

伊斯坎达尔问，人捏住从者胯骨，摩挲着揉捏情人腰上软肉，把青年完全搂进臂弯。caster上排牙把嘴唇咬的泛白，双眼朦胧，欲色同恼火纠缠交错。腿间夹住的东西正模拟性事向上顶弄，上半身又受到完全桎梏，推不开挣不脱。

“我迟早会后悔，所以不。”

叹息从齿缝里挤出来，从者低下头去和御主接吻，伊斯坎达尔咬住他，捉住caster的舌头吮吸，口腔收缩时青年人便一阵一阵战栗，扭动双腿摩擦阴茎，榨出更多前液。君主终于忍无可忍，倾身过去以右手为枕垫在情人颈下，把魔术师压倒在床榻里大肆律动起来。

caster跟着呻吟，长发凌乱，被御主拨向脸侧，人难以压抑的哀叫出声，夹杂被撞击时压抑下去的呜咽，他伸手要把王推开，伊斯坎达尔却含住那只手舔弄，舌尖滑过每一根手指，吞咽指腹上几乎干涸的体液，连五指间薄膜都吮过一遍。阴茎越来越肿胀，几次自青年人股沟蹭过，从者大腿内侧细嫩肌肤被干肏地通红发肿，颤巍巍翘着的性器也止不住地沁出水渍。男人深红色耻毛粗而硬，随抽插动作反复刮擦，甚至搔在caster微微鼓胀的会阴上，蚀骨的瘙痒从性器一路蔓延，抵达后穴，使那个还未被打开的地方逐渐变得湿而黏。

“我能就这样操死你。”

伊斯坎达尔说。

他想自己是真的醉了，因而在灯火都未灭尽的夜里说出这样肆无忌惮的胡话，caster张大嘴喘息，一次次随动作颠簸，呻吟里夹杂难以分辨的呢喃，君主附耳过去细听，辨认出那是自己的名字。

他捏着从者下颌亲吻，顺喉结一路舔舐而下，咬住对方凸出明显的锁骨，深深浅浅挺动，就此于情人双腿间高潮。

白液流下来，一路打湿腿弯，青年沉重喘息着，他还没有发泄，阴茎硬着蹭在伊斯坎达尔小腹上，眼眶沁地发红。君主单手圈住那根阳具撸动，拇指压住马眼揉搓，把从者弄得失魂落魄，唾液自唇边溢出来，划过下颌打湿被褥。

“……唔……”

caster不住辗转，仍避不开御主的那只手，前端在撩拨里硬得发涨，柱身给手指箍紧，从下往上捋顺，已经颤抖着到达临界。

“ri⋯⋯”他粗喘着，主动挺腰把自己往伊斯坎达尔手里送，泪水湿透面孔，被吻得红肿的唇反反复复开合，却没有再发出声音。

“你说什么？”

伊斯坎达尔贴近他问，而从者只是摇头，眉头紧皱，咬着牙把脸偏向另一侧。御主无法可想，只能加快动作，逼迫人再一次失去理智哭叫出来。

微冷的体液溅了满手，caster被他抚摸到高潮。

—

行军床不够宽敞，胡闹的时候还勉强够用，真的躺下了就实在捉襟见肘。从者背对他坐在床沿上，冷水打透手巾，擦过腿间半干的黏稠白液。

青年裸着上半身，长袍搭在腰间，伊斯坎达尔的手指便不由自主从他脊柱一路敲打下来，力道不算很大，却不出意料使caster紧绷起身子。

“您还不睡吗。”

他说。

“睡不着，”男人说：“陪我说会儿话。”

这要求着实无聊，青年回头来看他一眼，之后扭回头去，沉默着继续原先的清理动作。

“提尔人愿意向马其顿释出善意，是因为看见王优待西顿和比布拉斯，期冀不流血，不损失分毫易主。”

caster说：“那些人也太市侩了，斤斤计较，但凡碰他们两块砖马上就会跳脚反对——您看上那座赫拉克勒斯的神庙了吧，下一次商议提出来，那时候就有意思了。”

他把手巾掷进黑陶的水罐里，想要站起来的时候被伊斯坎达尔拉住了腕子。

“那些余心里都有数。”

男人抬头看他，手里用力，把人拽回到床边，“说点余不知道的。”

caster从善如流被扯到他怀里，蹙眉想了一会儿，最终还是挺直了腰，驳回御主的好奇心。

“您不知道的一句都不能说，缘由自然还是那样，体谅在下一些吧。”

“那么说说波斯的rider。”伊斯坎达尔说：“这个余已经知道了，不出意外的话很快会有更多人知道。”

他观察到从者的神色微妙变化，难以言喻的表情支配眉眼，像喜悦交织困惑，怀念覆盖犹疑和紧张。

“……我不知道。”

青年说：“他到底是不是我所遇见的那个孩子，缘何出现在对峙的立场，若是遇见了该如何应对，一切都还未知。但在下第一原则是辅佐您，就算那个rider真的是——这一前提也不会改变。”

“你们遇见时他也是这么——”伊斯坎达尔想了想，顺势挥手比划：“听余那个小姑娘说，只十六岁，小不丁点儿？”

“是的，这么高，小不丁点儿。”caster回答他：“力气却不小了，独自就能驯服野马，闷头跑过来还会把人撞个踉跄，您自己该知道的。”

“马马虎虎记得，但哪有这么顽劣。”

“脾气和修养的确都叫人喜欢，也不是真的那么顽劣，但总归孩子气。”

从者声音柔软，嘴角弧度勾起来，大约是陷入了什么有意思的回忆。

“我会遇见您，不是现在，”人想了一会儿，终于也没想出什么更好的辞措。

“我们会——很远的以后，在不同的时间里以不同身份相遇，年纪倒错，盛年的狮子荫蔽幼犬，成年的猎狗追随幼狮，这样比喻好一些。”

这件事也很难解释，细究下去还要牵扯到数千年后一场烧尽人理的大火，caster苦恼了一阵子，最后决定用叹息带过。命运是一桩无法勘破的魔术，玄而又玄，他不算是太笨拙的人，却也还没有聪明到能将其完全解构。

红发的小王子为何出现在敌人的军阵中，又为何留有和自己相关的记忆——凡此种种就够人头痛的了，站在对立面上的亚历山大是否值得信赖呢，是否能在圣杯战争中发挥作用，被保全到最后——他当然要保全自己的学生，尽一个并不成熟的谋臣所能做到的全部，连同眼前的伊斯坎达尔一起。

从者低下头去，脸庞更近的贴在御主胸口，他黑色的，漫长的发落下来，覆盖住脊背，也铺盖在伊斯坎达尔身上。王已经醉了，他看起来很喜欢从者模棱两可的解释。

“听着像是……一个寓言。”

caster睁大眼睛。

人喃喃着，显然因情事而慵懒，未曾想从者会忽然迎上来索吻，青年用力攀住他宽厚肩膀，双手在君主颈后交叠，每根手指都冰凉。

某种尖锐，矛盾的不安从那具身体上传来，从未有过的激烈，像冰泉沸腾，波涛翻覆，压抑多时以后骤然爆发。

魔术师动作粗鲁，牙齿打颤，几乎磕破两个人的嘴唇——尽管惊讶，伊斯坎达尔还是很快回吻了，他试着揽住caster的后脑，手指插进那一头黑发里安慰对方。舌尖触着舌尖，鼻梁抵着鼻梁，温柔地互相爱抚，唾液交换，魔力构筑起一个临时的循环。

“……假如您喜欢，它就是寓言。”

亲吻结束以后，caster意外失控的情绪好像逐渐稳定下来，坐在那里的仍是王安静的策臣。

他直起身子轻声回答。

  



	9. Chapter 9

过渡非常的无聊……下一章会让幼帝沾沾荤腥 

  


王立于祭坛振臂呐喊。 

平原上军阵山呼应和，烈日炙烫兵刃，强光把数万部卒甲胄照的雪亮。号令撼天动地，连军旗都为之摇动，山树，草场同云鹰之间回荡誓词，把初秋的平原染上铁锈和盐味。 

赫菲斯提翁和影武者于石台下候着，伊斯坎达尔结束演说后从那边过来，挚友便笑着递上水囊，和他用力拥抱。 

“演说太棒了，非常‘伊斯坎达尔’，”这人说：“谁听了都会愿意为你冲锋。” 

“多谢，再夸两句，” 

君主跟着笑，水囊拧开一半，他扭头看另一边站着的女人，眨了两下眼睛。 

“和好了？” 

“算是吧……其实原先就没什么。” 

做兄长的想搭一只手在妹妹肩上，不出所料马上就被瞪了回来。赫菲斯提翁苦恼地递眼神给伊斯坎达尔，把胳膊折在身后藏好。 

“太阳很高，今天是行军的好日子。在西顿歇得够久了，你的军队精力充沛，能走一天一夜。” 

“余想也是，”伊斯坎达尔挑眉，多少有点同情他：“没什么遗漏的了，叫所有人整备开拔。” 

人这样说着，同时去看远处的帐子，营帐已经卸的干干净净，王帐有近侍收拾，羊皮毡子被拉倒垮下去，支柱拆分收好，暗红色羊毛毯子则卷起来推上牛车。骡马喂过夜草，正劲头高涨，被骑兵套上沉重繁复的鞍辔，高声牵引着列队。 

这是他所熟稔的秩序，有关皮革，巨盾和战车，名为军队的巨兽在王摆布下顺服，把均匀节律的呼吸喷在男人手心。 

初秋的太阳尚灼热人肩背，底格里斯河顺河床蜿蜒，吞没河岸伏倒水草，一切都在他眼里。平静水面下暗潮曲折，雨季很快就会来了，王低头端详掌背纹路复杂的猩红色图案，半晌以后才放下胳膊。 

“欧迈尼斯呢？”他问，“告了假不知道在干什么，好些天都没见到人了。” 

—— 

王所提及的那个人正在caster的马车里坐着。 

魔术师被优待，得到一匹马，一辆用帐子围住的车，听着好像过分奢侈，但东西是伊斯坎达尔吩咐的，无人质疑王的抉择。 

caster本人掀开帘子进来的时候都愣了一愣，忍不住伸手触碰鼻梁，好像那里有一撮看不见的灰。 

马其顿随军的书记官把长发拢在脑后，别成一束用束带绑着，正盘腿坐在地上，给夹在一堆木箱子，玻璃瓶，没收拾好就勉强塞进这辆车的大摞杂物当中，衣物整齐，同周遭乱象格格不入。 

“吓了我一跳。” 

魔术师小声嘟囔。 

欧迈尼斯耸肩，地上丢着几个刺绣靠枕坐垫，他拍了拍，稍微摆正，示意英灵来坐。 

“老实说，这里比我想的要……不那么魔术师。” 

书记官诚恳地说。车篷很坚固，铺着素色的毡子，他席地而坐，捡出一些书册摊开，好像正打发着等待对方的时间。 

“你想的是怎么样的？更大一些，放大空间，足以容纳王帐？” 

caster从方才的局促中回过神来，马车晃动，他好不容易才挤进帐子，在书记官对面坐下：“我的年代管这种叫魔法，当时带的学生倒机缘巧合得到过类似原理的东西，只是不肯借人。” 

“要如何说呢，看着也太寻常了，几乎不像个‘英灵’。王也是这样想的吧，比起使魔，他更愿意把你当做王军里的某人。” 

欧迈尼斯耸肩，朝四周环顾：“使魔可以用最节约魔力的方式待在御主身边，可那家伙还赏赐下马车，波斯王的女眷也只是这种待遇罢了。” 

他不过在陈列事实，caster却已经开始大声咳嗽了。 

“行军路上没有办法制作魔术工坊，今天起这里算是在下的阵地。” 

欧迈尼斯看了他一眼，似乎勉强能接受这个说法。 

“倒也是，情报收发之类总得有一块安静地方来做。行军时候条件差一些，若需要侍候人帮衬打理杂事，我会去替你找。” 

caster摇头。 

“找人替我喂鸽子吗？” 

他像是被自己逗乐了，“多谢，我一个人就够。” 

书记官拉高一边眉头，魔术师看在眼里，手上动作不由滞住。 

“……怎么？” 

“也没什么，只是听近侍说王昨夜没有回王帐。” 

欧迈尼斯说话客气，caster不好打断他，可这样直截了当的被戳穿，青年人面子多少有点挂不住，耳廓也热起来，咳嗽着用手指拨动面前即将收在匣子里的瓶瓶罐罐。 

“是在我这里睡下了。” 

或许为挽回颜面，这个人接着补充：“撵了一回，没撵动。” 

“没有责怪的意思，他若想要做什么非做不可的，我和赫菲斯提翁也拦不住。”欧迈尼斯摇头，“我不是单单为这事来找你。” 

他端正坐着，将一份明显出自魔术工坊手笔的战报副本推向caster。 

“王叫人复查军报，有些地方模棱两可，我就自行去找办法核对了，” 

caster愣了一愣，眼神很快暗下去，那份军报还没有翻开，被欧迈尼斯按着。书记官眼里没有片刻犹疑，言语仍客气。 

“军报里说到我军Archer在前线上同敌方同职阶的英灵互相试探，当日战争上也有数百人目睹互有往来神迹一般的金色箭雨——我所知召唤出马其顿archer的祭祀身在培拉，由英灵以单独显现的权能随军作战，以确保那位祭祀小姐的绝对安全，是这样么。” 

他抬起头来，谨慎打量着眼前白衣的魔术师，一种微妙的情绪从眼睛里流泻而出，并非怀疑，也算不上敌意，那更像是推理进行到了某个地步，需要得到当事人从旁首肯才得以指证犯人，caster在曾经的战争中见过这样的人，那是一位在人类史上名声显赫的侦探。他想要张口说些什么，却最终只是安静地听。 

“培拉的神殿经历了一场火灾，当夜职守的两位祭祀不知所踪，“那位”认为她们葬身火海，这是一场针对archer御主的针对性进攻，因此锁闭城门严厉排查起来。” 

走过一段颠簸不平的路，车马晃动，书记官好不容易稳住身子：“小半个月前的事。” 

“消息传递需要时间，而培拉的见闻昨日才随斥候抵达西顿——这条消息除却从斥候那里走，一定也由神殿的魔术师通过你的方式更快地传送到前线来，但它并没有见诸军报，有人把它扣住了。” 

欧迈尼斯停下话头。 

“你套我话，”魔术师苦笑：“在军中和培拉传讯的确是在下的使魔。” 

“我只是想求证，有人不想让伊斯坎达尔知道archer的御主可能已经阵亡。” 

这个人意有所指，停顿半晌以后才继续道： 

“这么容易就让人猜到，说明你并没有针对马其顿布置多么严密的封锁，加上连‘那位’都知情默许，它对马其顿当然不是一件坏事。” 

“但我更好奇，archer是‘女神’，临世所需魔力量巨大。那位祭司是同侪中佼佼者，因而能得到召唤神祇为她供魔的殊荣。那么祭司身亡，即便能够单独行动，魔力链接断开的从者也不可能独立存在超过三日，遑论在前线上和敌军对阵……” 

他凑近了一些，使得caster可以清晰看见书记官鸽子灰的眼睛：“若‘女神’已经退败，又是谁在代替退败的archer临阵？培拉的火灾果真是波斯奸细所为，抑或其中有什么难言的曲折，动手的那个……有没有马其顿从者的可能？” 

毡子拢住车内所有声音，这地方既然作为魔术师的临时阵地使用，想来也做了应有的封锁措施，自己是不是太过咄咄逼人了一些呢，又或许太冒进，欧迈尼斯咽下唾液，几乎有一瞬间后悔——若眼下魔术师突然发难，没有人能及时赶来。 

裹着白色衣袍的外族魔术师有一双深绿色的眼睛，盛阳下也使人感到寒凉。他从前同这个人交浅，甚至有意回避，其实都源于对方不祥的眼睛。 

可caster只是伸手揉了揉鼻梁，继而做了个摆手的动作。 

“我不否认。” 

欧迈尼斯看出那张面孔上的疲惫，马其顿的魔术师明明不需要睡眠，却好像一直深陷失眠症。有时候他觉得caster确实在尽心尽力为马其顿做些什么，可更多时候他看见对方蹩脚不加掩饰的破绽，而其他人却好像根本没有看见似的。 

“但除却扣留消息这一环却是是在下的过错，其余的推理都只是推理，看上去有些牵强，不是吗？” 

“……” 

欧迈尼斯再一次挑眉。 

“果然，”他说：“我果然和你不是一路人，caster。” 

魔术师眨了眨眼睛。 

“你是在质疑我对王的忠诚吗？” 

书记官没有说话，只是伸手整理衣衫下摆，同时向一侧偏过头去，caster看出他的意思，拢住袍子往毡车边缘靠，给对方腾出空间，而欧迈尼斯则费力地折腾了好一会儿，终于挪到放下的车帘那边。 

“我已经请求培拉相熟的人追查那位祭司同她女伴的下落了，不日就有结果。” 

帷幕掀开一角，日光让两个人同时半闭眼睛，书记官忍不住用手指揩了一把眼角：“……这太阳。” 

“我下次试着把里面也弄亮堂点。” 

caster有点为难的说——作为刚刚被冒犯过的那个，他看起来有点太处变不惊了，欧迈尼斯仰天叹了一口气。 

“下次我会准备的再充分些再来找你。” 

他坐在毡车前，两条腿晃悠悠悬空挂着，准备找一个合适的时机跳下去，却忽然又想起了什么似的回过头来。 

“——差点忘记，你同行托我带话过来，纸条夹在军报里了，记得看一眼。” 

这个人摇头：“你本事真大，为了躲你，她居然会主动跑过来找我说话。“ 

魔术师只能苦笑以对。 

—— 

“这个书记官好聪明哟，不封口吗？” 

caster重新放下帷幕的时候某个声音突兀从角落响起，落在笨重木箱后的浓黑阴影起了变化，本应该没有质量的影子纠缠在一处，越涨越高，终于汇成人形。 

声音是女人的，谈论到生死时举重若轻，甚至有一点俏皮。魔术师却并不惊讶，只是沉默着看过去。 

影子渐渐着色，变成拢在长袍里漆黑的发和浅褐色肌肤。英灵坐在那堆巨大的杂物之中，将缠着红色绳结的酒囊从一只手抛到另一只手，人看着着并不年轻，却远远算不上老。铁灰色护手上攀附鬼怪纹样，黑发在脑后盘成发髻，漫长的灰黑色大氅披伏曳地。 

“你怎么偷酒？”caster说。 

“谁看见我偷了，”女人笑嘻嘻地反驳：“我master给的。” 

她笑起来的时候咧开嘴，整张脸都生动的很，同身上那件过分庄重的礼服显得突兀。魔术师显然没办法招架这样的同袍，只能板着脸憋出一句出连自己都觉得毫无气力的说教： 

“那孩子还没有成年，你就算让他喝酒，也不要拿太多。” 

英灵的眼神挪开了一些，像是翻了一个小小的白眼。 

“你以前带过孩子？这么敏感？” 

人随口挪揄，并不打算就此细究，而是隔着那层毡车幕布朝欧迈尼斯离去的地方望。 

“assassin只有一点不错，气息遮蔽之下行事方便，若想要杀他，做成波斯人动手的样子，就算是那个当影武者的魔术师也看不出破绽。” 

“饶了我吧……” 

caster说，他手指压上额头侧面穴位，打圈揉搓起来：“天天都想着封口啊杀人啊，又不是麻匪。” 

“知情人越多则走漏情报的几率越大，这句话我从前就同你说啦。无论是此刻坐镇培拉的berserker御主，死掉的祭司小姑娘，或者偷袭archer的事……你那位情郎知道以后，咱们都不会好过吧？” 

caster被一口水呛到，皱着眉费力咳嗽起来。 

“——情，咳咳！咳！说什么呢！！” 

assassin只是单手托腮看着他，甚至从那件厚重过头的大氅里拆出一袋肉干，肆无忌惮咬住叼在嘴里。 

“不坦率啊，小军师。是别扭还是单纯面皮薄呢，不管怎么说都是会吃苦头的性格……喏，这也是我master给的，来一条？” 

caster花了一阵子才顺过气来，伸手推开了递到眼前的肉干。 

“……不提在下的事，和berserker交涉地如何？” 

assassin移开了眼睛。 

“非要说吗？” 

“好啦……几乎没进展，那女人已经彻底疯了。” 

“……她也是可怜的母亲。” 

“话是这样说，但作为共事的同袍而言可就太麻烦了，国土召唤加成，在恐惧她的国度里一个英灵能发挥出怎样的力量……你也听说了吧，这女人吃了saber的事。” 

“……” 

她摇摇头，好像对之前发生的事尚心有余悸： 

“我神格虽然同她八斤八两，但职阶摆在这里——你和rider谈了？” 

caster的面色并不比她好到哪里。 

“闭门不肯见我，明明腓尼基一役他会是最优势的战力，rider到底在想什么。” 

assassin不耐烦地咧嘴，显然比caster还早地在rider那里碰了钉子。 

“……怯，你看错他了，那只是个想要和人瓜分荣誉的胆小鬼。” 

“我曾同他在别处共事过，rider是个优秀的英雄。” 

“随你吹的天花乱坠，他不愿意帮忙又如何，”女人说：“不如听我的主意，把他也——” 

“您不要太任性了。” 

魔术师说，assassin的话头被掐住，只能轻叹一声。 

“——说我任性，你也做的不够好吧，原先我以为消息封锁环节是不会出问题的。” 

caster则摇了摇头。 

“我在……试探。”他有一点尴尬，但硬着头皮说了下去：“还需要一个盟友，聪明到足够完全猜到计划，大胆到足以接受它——永远不会背叛王。欧迈尼斯是第一人选，我……做了一些诱导。” 

大抵知道自己这样说出来唐突，他忍不住垂下眼睛。 

“……抱歉。” 

assassin有一些吃惊，但并没有生气。她的眼睛睁大了一些，可以叫人看清金黄色兽形的瞳孔，昏暗车厢里熠熠生光。 

“这样啊，你有你的考量，本来也没错……但还是叫人伤心，下次可以再提早一些告诉我的。” 

她打了一个响指，caster听见角落里悉悉索索传来动静，有什么看不见的东西在移动，哗啦啦从一个地方钻到另一个地方。 

“先拘一个斥候去盯着他，你的计划要推进，保密也得再做周密些。” 

女人略微起身去拾搁在一旁的酒囊，铁灰色大氅便随之滑动，长衣上若隐若现浮现鬼虎。 

“小军师以前是教书匠吗？” 

她问。 

“呃？” 

“问问而已，你这种只对小孩子有效的刻薄脸，看着就像个书塾先生啊。” 

caster刚读完从军报里摘出来的纸条，眼神动了动。附着影武者魔力的简讯在这时候忽然从一端烧起来，青年把它丢进一边熄灭的火盆。 

“也算吧，多多少少有过学生。” 

人心不在焉地回答。 

  


（tbc） 

—————— 

唉声叹气，给不夜城添个副标题，一座对高文卿不友好的卫星发射中心。  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宽而鼓的卷烟在他手里生出第一缕烟气，学生撒娇似的又贴过来，在罗马的古堡垒里他们还没有如此亲密无间，但那以后在短暂又漫长的旅行里，年少的王和臣子一直走到隔绝于世的时间冠位神殿。  
波斯rider！幼帝X马其顿caster！老师

caster听见隐隐约约断续着的歌声。 

气氛诡谲，英格兰童谣回响在迦南闪族供奉的神庙，祭坛入口坍圮，甬道残留打斗痕迹。一种确凿属魔术诱发的火焰烧过砖块地面，尖顶石柱悉数破碎，以色列人都艳羡的异教祭坛损毁十之八九，通向主殿的路幽长漆黑，遍布碎石。 

那歌声随青年人前行而逐渐清晰，宛如幽灵如影随形，歌声的主人该是生长期的男孩，嗓音清朗——这个年纪的少年人都长的飞快，像麦禾在拔节，适宜骑着高头马驰骋在太阳下欢笑，而非于冰冷祭坛之中，等候从异乡而来心怀叵测的魔术师。 

在摸索着向隧道那边走时caster披着的白袍化成金色粒子消失，变换为剪裁贴身的黑色魔术礼装，胸前口袋上插有一副窄框眼镜。 

他觉得心脏比平日跳的快一些。 

赫费斯提翁未露面递来的纸条上用潦草文字记录邀约，将在这里等候自然不会是那位影武者，女人大抵也是替人传信，话语隐晦，并未透露除会面地以外的任何消息，但若是想想这个人之前孤身前往敌营——以及七七八八叫人觉得古怪的事，若说毫无头绪自然也不可能。 

甬道尽头有火焰闪耀，男人抖落手里魔术礼装上的荧光。他停下脚步，驻足在出口思忖片刻，终于伸手整理领带，把领结小心扶正后才踏进大殿。 

  


魔术师看见神像。 

  


火焰燃在殿堂中央的巨大火盆里，殿前供奉着面目尚可分辨的主神厄勒，头顶弯角断裂开——裂口处生长藤蔓，caster认出那是马其顿lancer的手笔，赫费斯提翁一定来过，在这里和某人交战。 

巨像呈坐姿直面圣殿，身材高大，左手托于胸口，右手高举过额头，触到高不可及的神庙顶部。熊熊火焰之中柴草发出爆裂的噼啪声，一切或笑或嗔的神祇面目上都笼有大片阴影，神色古怪，自高处凝望凡人。 

哼唱童谣的少年英灵正坐在厄勒神掌心，双腿孩子气地摇晃着，赤红色眼睛里生长烈火， 无悲无喜，同戴牛角饰物的神明一道俯瞰整个殿堂。 

少年看着走进神殿的魔术师，caster也抬头看他，同时不合时宜地想到关于后市流传有关这孩子的琐屑故事，坐在异教神手里的小王子将被称为双角王。冥冥中带有象征意味的影像和传说重叠于此，说来牵强，却又使人觉得巧合，或许正证实亚历山大是神宠爱的孩子。 

沿着长而黑的回廊向前行，他注定走向心中早就笃定的答案。在和波斯英灵对望的那一刻，魔术师发觉自己的心跳放缓下来。 

“您真的来了。” 

声音从高处传来，回响在整个神殿之中，撞在冰凉石壁上又折返回来，使空气也微微震颤。 

“你的影武者传了简讯给我。” 

caster回答。 

他仍然戒备着，却不像之前那样紧握拳头，声音虽干涩，也从中剔除了敌意。 

“在极北苦寒之地的庇护所里，我曾向住在童话书里的那个女孩学这首歌。” 

少年站起身来，踩在石像的拇指上，端平双手保持平衡，小心翼翼沿那节虬结手臂向前走。在神臂弯里向下跳时他还有精力分心说话，最后一个音节脱口的同时稳稳落在巨像膝头。 

“但那时总没有机会唱给您听，有一点可惜。” 

“我现在听到了，”caster为他莽莽撞撞的动作悬着心，半晌以后才回答，“……你唱的很好。” 

人脑子里原先装着许多事要问，亚历山大为什么还记得自己呢，现在是否存着别的心思？依照他的话来说，应当还记得在伽勒底度过的日子，其他从者，获得的一系列知识——英灵的分灵不该有的记忆他全都有，可同为当年拯救人理的同袍，马其顿的rider却完全不讲旧交情。 

乱七八糟的问题塞满脑子，可亚历山大只是想从高处往下跳一跳他就被吸引了全部注意力。人扶住额头，不住在心里自我说服，学生是英灵，运动神经过人——而即使运动神经不佳，这孩子掉下来也不过是摔一身灰的事。 

“也不是多难的调子，音律这种东西……” 

少年并没有说下去，他轻快走向caster，拉住对方一只手臂摇了摇。 

“夜里冷的很，和我去火边坐一会儿。” 

省去寒暄，男孩熟稔地搂住caster那只胳膊往前走，魔术师半晌没反应过来，就真的在愣神的当口被拖着走了，火盆仍然烧着，亚历山大从盆边拾起两截柴扔进去，继而盘腿于火盆边坐下。 

眼看caster犹犹豫豫，他眨眨眼睛， 好像明白了什么，伸手抹了一把身侧的地面，指尖蹭上不少泥灰。 

“将就一下吧，或者稍等，我把披风——” 

“不，别胡闹，那也太僭越了。” 

这一次成年人很快打断他的话坐下来，两条长腿并拢弯曲，折到可以双手环抱的角度。他一手撑着地面，另一只手则搭在膝上，火焰旺盛，把人细长影子烧出橘红色边角。男孩毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，靠在caster肩头磨蹭了一会儿，像是小兽以触摸表达亲昵。 

“我还担心您不会来呢。” 

他说。 

而做老师的那个才发觉学生也正深呼吸，同时肩头不自然颤动，他犹豫了一会儿，继而尽力保持肩部稳定，以扭曲动作拉下右手手套，把那只手插进男孩发间抚摸。 

学生额前没有章法支棱着的蜷曲红发比伊斯坎达尔的要留的更长，也更柔软一些，因沾着汗渍而湿漉漉的，被旷野长风吹成一绺一绺。他试图把男孩的头发重新理顺抚平，同时顺着人后颈向下瞥去，发现数道向下消失在衬衣里的青紫色淤伤。 

那几根手指顿了顿又重新动作，人终于装做毫不知情，平静回答道： 

“在下是你的臣子，多信任在下一些吧。” 

“倒不是这回事，用人不疑，老师和赫费都很叫人安心。”男孩显然并不知道老师发现了什么，“……只是觉得毫无实感，虽然清楚明白自己身处怎样的位置，也计划了‘要去做什么’、‘应当做什么’，但心里仍慌着。” 

被宿敌阵营的魔术师召唤为使魔，即将和自己曾统御的军队作战，遇见所有故人，也遇见成为英灵以后才收于麾下的策臣，无论哪一件都叫人觉得身在梦中。 

“和赫费头一次见，总不好说‘我心慌’，她性子急，要跟着我一起慌就坏事了。其实和您也不当说，但眼下看来说了总比压在心里好过些——不好，这解释听起来也很傻。” 

亚历山大把自己逗笑了，也许是鲜少自我剖白，他伸手擦过鼻尖，有一点害臊。 

“孤身在敌营，你做的已经足够好了。” 

caster说。 

“哈哈，老师真是……” 

他的学生仍在笑，比起方才干巴巴的苦笑，倒更像在师长的夸奖里重新打起精神。 

“不知道赫费和您说了多少，波斯这边的caster相当难缠，有些话受契约束缚我很难说出口，您懂那个意思就好——他的魔眼能看见常人看不见的东西。” 

小王子说：“我得要一个……礼装？或是之类的东西来挡住那双眼睛。” 

caster的手指动了动，最终从胸前抽出眼镜，他竭力想要读懂对方的暗示，那不可提及姓名的神祇有一双非攻击性质的魔眼，或许是能够看见虚空中不存在的事物，也有可能是探知人心，无论如何算得上目前所知最实际的情报了。 

“我身上只有这个。” 

他柔声回应。 

人转过身去，稍稍弓身，打开自己折叠摆放的魔眼杀为亚历山大架在鼻梁上。镜架穿过男孩耳侧红发卡好，男人小心翼翼把学生夹在耳根和镜架之间的发束拨出来，接着挺直腰上下打量。 

亚历山大像是很惊讶，忍不住用手去扶这幅从前常在老师脸上见到的眼镜。 

“——看着怎么样？” 

“……有点老气，”魔术师说。他不大满意，陡然间心烦意乱起来，觉得学生的样子太过文质，实在是古怪：“还容易叫人察觉。” 

他屈起右手食指在那副镜架上敲了敲，同时默念了什么，亚历山大只觉得鼻梁一轻，方才眼镜带来的压力完全消失了。 

“……这样好一些。” 

他的老师说。 

“啊。” 

男孩有些惋惜，却也明白戴上一副招摇的魔眼杀并不算是好计策，人伸手在眼前晃了晃，确认眼镜已经完全消失在空气中。 

“这也是魔术吗？” 

他问。 

“解构实物而已。魔眼杀上的术式无法拆解，但析明载体算是入门手法，人人都能做到，包括在下这种末流。” 

caster漫不经心道。 

学生显然并不赞同，却也并未出口驳斥，他们在接下去的一段时间谁都不曾开口。空旷石室里火焰燃烧时发出的响动被无限放大，圆木在火中哔剥有声。caster从那件与时代格格不入的魔术礼装内衬口袋里拿出一盒烟，沉默着引火舌把它点燃。 

宽而鼓的卷烟在他手里生出第一缕烟气，学生撒娇似的又贴过来，在罗马的古堡垒里他们还没有如此亲密无间，但那以后在短暂又漫长的旅行里，年少的王和臣子一直走到隔绝于世的时间冠位神殿。 

魔术师觉得恍惚，一时间无法辨别自己是否尚且处于灵子转移任务之中，抑或是替代那位无法临世的英灵应招，于人类史狂乱不可预测的洪流里奔走。 

“所以……你这一次叫我出来，原本打算说什么？” 

他问。 

“原先只是打算确认——波斯人召唤我时使用的那件圣遗物上有您残存的魔力，因此那天和赫费相见便问了，想着无论如何见您一面，无论老师是否还有关于我的记忆，能见到您总是好的。” 

caster不禁咋舌。 

“……是布西发拉斯的马具。” 

“是布西发拉斯的马具。” 

“原来如此，”魔术师想起床笫之间御主偶然的抱怨，不禁喃喃：“那不是即兴偷盗。” 

眼看他又要皱起眉来，学生也大抵能猜到对方是如何为自己担忧，只得揭过这一节，试图用新话题引起人的注意力。 

“不过既然见到您了，我也想知道老师的想法，在这场已经不辨敌我的战争里——老师想要辅佐谁，去争一个怎样的结局。” 

人说的很慢，尽力做出不在乎的模样，从影武者那里得知了caster的御主以后男孩子总想着这件事，“另一个自己”的存在感也在他心里前所未有的膨胀起来，变得使人不舒服。 

“……并不一定马上就要全部告诉我的，”亚历山大说，他盯着火焰，“老师一定有自己的考量。” 

“神代的大杯还没有被averager污染，御主想要，从者就该为他带来胜利。” 

caster刻意避过关于自己的部分，生硬回答道，“鉴于王军还在远征之中，摧毁波斯的从者战线是第一步，魔术师的战斗波及太大，尽量在损失还不曾扩大到军队前结束为上。” 

意指模糊，但学生仍然从中解读出了某种不如人所愿的优先级，一时间嘴角发僵。 

“我明白了。” 

他知道老师在抚他的头发。 

“——在下会尽早想办法让你离开那里。”男人尴尬地说，“等搞清波斯人的布局，可能会在攻下腓尼基以后，请不要着急。” 

“我不着急。”亚历山大摇头，“我还得留在波斯一段时间……做完一些事。” 

caster张了张嘴，显然有话要说，可学生的意思恐怕是不愿多谈，他也不好再问下去。 

“知道了，”人说，“那样也好，在下还不敢对这场对话的安全性做保证，等确认一条完全隐秘的通讯路线以后再说战略的事。” 

少年英灵点头，在确认安全无误以前交换情报过分危险，即便如此于他而言这个夜晚也不算浪费。几近失控的情绪再一次稳定在天平上，他开始为之前的心潮起落好笑。 

“和我说说培拉吧。” 

男孩请求，在能谈的正事都谈尽以后，他也放松了一些。 

“成为英灵以后去过许多地方，许多年代，见过千千万万好看的景色，有趣的人……故乡那么远，如果不拼命的想，就会觉得将要记不清了。” 

“……不会的。”caster叹气，“别瞎想，没那回事。” 

他顺从的说起了近日发生的事，说培拉的斥候前日才抵达军中，带来开在都城的干花，说起他水银的鸽子落在街头，看圆广场上五月节时的饮水池，兽首流泉，水面覆满花瓣。那些事本来寻常，从外人口中说来却一时间有种奇妙的倒错感。 

“您好像很喜欢马其顿，我打赌马其顿人也一定喜欢您。” 

“……” 

他得到臣子带着苦笑意味的答复，“或许比它喜欢我要多一些。” 

“听起来我的影武者和您不大对付。” 

亚历山大会错了意，半好笑半同情安慰道：“不过意料之中啦，她有时看布西发拉斯都不顺眼，没办法。” 

caster摇头。 

“她是位……很好的战士。” 

“她当然是很好的。”亚历山大说，“我的影武者，我的策臣，我的友人和军队，以及等待我去征服的遥远世界——但凡是我的东西总是最好的。” 

“你说的对。” 

魔术师叼着那只烟，含混不清地认同。 

“波斯人不知道你离开营地了？” 

“我溜出来的，”小王子说，“黎明以前回去就不会有事——波斯的caster在夜里很难施展全力，他抓不住我。” 

魔术师挑眉。 

“这样吗……虽说从那个人的身份看确实如此，但小心为上，今晚就谈到这里。折返后在下会送一只使魔去你那里，权当做安全性测试——对了，既然说起这个，右手。” 

虽不明所以，少年英灵仍递上手，caster握住他腕子，以指代刀，利用某种转瞬即逝的魔术在人中指和无名指之间划出一小道口子。 

鲜血沁出皮肤，caster袖口里一团银色液体滑落下来，包裹在伤口处带来轻微刺痛。 

亚历山大明白过来。 

“这是‘通行证’？” 

“没错……凭在下的本事，实在没法解开波斯人布在营地上空的结界，但伪装成‘自己人’就简单的多了。” 

“希望它足够聪明，知道怎么来找我。” 

“是去美利坚特异点时用过的信鸽，它们中也许还有几只记得你。” 

少年忍不住露出微笑。 

“真怀念啊，我记得和老师在那片大陆上驰骋，南丁格尔小姐就坐在巨大机械怪物肩上，带着藤丸和玛修小姐。” 

caster动容，却并未就这个话题说下去，月灵髓液退回男人袖管里，而少年英灵指尖那道伤血痕也愈合的看不出端倪。 

“抱歉，有一点痛吧。” 

“完全不痛哦。”亚历山大说，“老师太紧张了。” 

“可能吧。”魔术师说，他有一点晃神，不知道想些什么，只直勾勾盯着学生眼睛发呆。而亚历山大则皱起眉。之前退去的不快再一次涌上心头，比前番更激烈。 

“老师？” 

被呼唤的人只是反射性微微启齿，并没能做出实质性回答，失去眼镜遮挡，他绿色瞳孔失焦，看似和男孩对视，却其实望向比学生所在更遥远的地方，眼波柔软，盛有难以言说的情愫。 

这看起来最终惹恼了小王子。 

人发出了一声拉长的啧声，继而伸手扳过caster的脸，右手扯住对方那条绣金丝火焰纹路的赤红领带向下拽，左手按在魔术师的脖颈上，快速倾身吻了上去。 

唇齿交叠，年长的那个被完全钳制，caster打了一个激灵，像是刚从幻梦之中清醒。亚历山大的拇指压在他耳后，逐渐摩挲着移动向下。颈动脉搏动，清晰，单薄的震颤顺肌肤传递而来。少年用舌尖顶开caster已无法合拢的两行齿列，探进去翻搅人温热口腔内壁，动作有力，湿热的肉块以缓慢到色情的节奏滑动，从牙床舔到上颚。他凝视被拥吻的男人，从对方眼里读到昭然的抗拒，指腹上便加大了揉捏的力度。 

事发突然无从挣扎，caster被扯地低下头去，身子打起颤来，胳膊也撑不稳，眼神发软，原先挣扎着抵住学生攻势的舌头没了力道，被含住纠缠着吮吸。或许是羞耻，又或许是绝望，他合上眼帘不看亚历山大，眼角逐渐沁出水渍。深吻里学生不断辗转唇舌角度吞咽唾液，喉结上上下下滚动，把师长薄唇吸的发红。 

在濒临极点的当口男孩握住他手腕，腰间发力带着caster向后翻倒，皮革包裹的手掌握成拳垫在成年人脑后，魔术师被整个推倒在石砖地面。 

亚历山大仍要吻他，一只手毫无章法地去解老师那件绷紧了的西装前襟扣子，少年人情到浓处，不由自主放松对怀中人的桎梏，而caster终于抓住机会抬手捂住他嘴巴，同时在那一瞬间灵体化消失，使重心不稳的学生险些一头磕在地上。 

“……哈。” 

红发的小王子双手撑住砖面，发出一声浅到几不可闻的叹息。而caster在离神殿出口通道重新显出身形，面色潮红，步履蹒跚着向后退。 

“知道自己在干什么吗。” 

他刻意保持语调平静，手指却抖个不停，从微肿的唇瓣上揩过，像要擦掉什么不干净的东西，“……你简直疯了。” 

“我没有。” 

亚历山大说，他过分平静地从那个趴跪着的姿势里直起身子，背对caster站稳。成年人半身都笼罩于阴影之中，少年侧脸却被火焰印地明亮，而caster只能看见包裹在皮革和长袍里学生窄而平的双肩。 

“不止一次了，老师站在这里，眼睛里看的却不是我，学生觉得扫兴也是理所当然。” 

“胡说什么……！” 

那声呵斥终于在魔术师幡然醒悟中渐不可闻，caster竭力睁大眼睛，像是无法接受眼前发生的一切。 

“不，亚历山大，别想。” 

而亚历山大不回答。 

这让魔术师觉得自己过分刻薄，半晌以后——又或许是很久的沉默后，他在暗处咬住下唇。 

“如果使魔顺利抵达再说会面的事，王军仍在向南行军，路程愈拉愈长，在下至多再来两次，保重。” 

学生仍垂着头不肯看他，caster也无法可想，只能狠心转身从来时那条甬道离去。 

事情是如何发展到这种地步的，学生又是何时起抱有了不切实际的幻想，这男人一概不知。他步履踉跄，心乱如麻，甚至听见自己不自主磨牙的咯吱声。 

亚历山大滚烫的触感还留在唇间，陌生古怪。他并不是没有做过那些更逾矩的错事，和伊斯坎达尔整夜整夜的胡闹，骑在君主胯上呻吟，半推半就吻他，甚至主动向更深的地方索求，但同那些相比，与所效忠的少年亲昵却又是另一回事。 

亚历山大没有追上来，caster也并不想他追来，他更希望学生能把这些事当做从未发生，所又清楚知道这个年纪的孩子还没有学会所谓回避一件叫人难堪的事。在曾经的旅途里人没想过要教会亚历山大装聋作哑，事实上曾传授马其顿王子技艺的诸多先贤也都如此。 

——他听见细碎响声，有什么东西跟了上来，随人前行亦步亦趋。 

对危险的预知使人颈后发凉，caster顿住脚步后那声音也跟着停下，可他再次跨出步子后就又跟着响，完全黑暗中什么数量众多的硬物在地面碰撞挪动，把魔术师完全包围住。 

那不是人类所能发出的声音。 

男人再一次停下脚步，他不禁咋舌，左手握拳的同时甩动右手里魔术礼装。小型魔术里卷烟前端火光窜高，把面前方寸照亮——脚下石板地面裂隙中哗啦啦涌出无数寸余长苍白人类指骨，虫豸般爬动着汇聚在魔术师面前，逐渐拼凑出一行东方文字。 

  


“王问起你，速回。” 

  


—— 

（tbc） 

  


写的什么jb玩意儿…… 

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这是你来到马其顿之前穿的那件。”

caster踏入营地时惊扰眠马，星月西移，夜已过半。assassin的声音适时响起，想来是一直候在辕门外等。 

“怎么回的这样慢！” 

女人并未现身，只是一路灵体化随他向军帐走，听语气比平日尖锐，是真的着急了。 

“……去的地方远，不说这些了，王在主帐？” 

caster走的很快，领带衬衣乱作一团，沾了泥灰，他无暇再做打理，只在疾行里伸手正了正领子。 

于虚空里传来assassin的长叹。 

“在你帐子里睡了，我的斥候在床前守着，快去吧！” 

越过两排士卒营帐就可以看见魔术师的毡帐，制式比寻常帐子小的多，被挤在角落。尽管外貌不扬，这座简易魔术工房仍是整个营地最安全的地方，工坊主人未坐镇其中，assassin的骸骨斥候却环伺，对一切来访者獠牙毕露。 

“他什么时候来的。” 

caster问。 

“入夜时候来的，”assassin悬停于半空，铁灰色大氅下摆绣鬼虎，轻飘飘，好像一种没重量的鬼魂。她抛给caster一只木符，示意人独自钻进帐子： 

“人在你那里坐了整晚，中间有侍候想把他劝回主帐，他又不肯，谁晓得被灌了什么迷魂汤。” 

caster却不马上动作。 

“王或许知道了。”他轻声说。 

女人愣了愣，继而挑眉。 

“今夜的事，还是从前的事？” 

青年微微绷起肩背，站的一贯笔挺，手指发力握紧那只木符，指甲泛白。 

“……不清楚，女士。”人回答，“我试试看圆过去。” 

他在盟友意味莫名的凝视里掀开帘子进去。 

帐子里暗的看不清东西，毛毡厚而暖和，没透进半点月光。地上散落七七八八的木箱，不留神就要绊个跟头，caster摸索着走了两步，实在觉得麻烦，只能从随身木盒抽出根粗烟卷点燃，借着那上面的魔术照亮。 

日暮扎营时太匆忙，人急着去赴约，将毡车上大小物件没头没脑倒了一地，兽骨七零八落，两卷羊皮纸散开，线绳绕在羽毛笔上，被诅咒用的木人偶擎在手里，一匹布胡乱掖在箱子边缘，鸽子架压着星象罗盘，盛放药水的玻璃器皿上各个都附有两三道加固魔术，这才免于一场危险液体泄漏事故。 

宽大毛毡毯子挂在一人高处充当屏障，转过去就可以看到简单行军床，他高大的御主在浓深夜里被星点微光描摹出轮廓。伊斯坎达尔和衣坐着，单手支在膝头，撑住半张面孔，烟气浮动里显得模糊。军人大都睡得很浅，他也不例外，caster抱着毡子和靠枕走近的时候就把人吵醒了，御主眼皮颤了两下，很快睁开。 

魔术师叹气，把毡子掸开铺在地上。王暗红色眼睛里映出从者的模样，犹惺忪。 

“再睡一会儿，离天明还早着。” 

caster说，他动了动手指，示意守在屋子里的骸骨都离开，assassin留下的桃符使魔术师得以操纵原属于她的鹰犬，骨殖咯咯作响爬到人目力不可及的角落，没入土石，它们不大可能直接回到主人身边，caster可以想到，那些骨头斥候恐怕正蛰伏于三尺以下，仍窥视着地面发生的一切事。 

“不，睡得差不多了——帮我拿点水。” 

伊斯坎达尔也听见了那些骨头挪动的声音，扭头向四下看去，从者起身去帐子外面找到水罐，抱在怀里回来，半跪着侍候王喝了。 

“什么声音，你的使魔？” 

“……assassin的，我出了一趟营地，托她看护工坊。” 

“你和assassin。” 

御主说，声音沙哑，听起来不带疑惑，只是单纯复述——马其顿同盟中的两位使魔有私交并不算多么逾矩的事，但御主对此毫不知情则显得有些唐突了。 

caster的手顿在空中，肌肉瞬间僵硬又放松，他接过盛水的罐子，把头低下去一些。 

“马其顿军阵中使魔众多，我同她地缘相近，那女人也算通情达理，相互照应罢了。” 

“她是谁的使魔……余有印象，安提帕特的小儿子？” 

伊斯坎达尔说。 

他以拇指抹去唇角须发里藏着的水渍，漫不经心发问，倦意只留余韵，人已醒了大半，这不是一句闲谈，更像某种诘问，隐晦地警示从者小心应对。 

“是的，您的斟酒官艾欧拉斯。” 

罐子放在一边，青年仍半跪着答道，周遭突如其来的安静，他读到空气中游动的某个念头，一时间不安地抬起头来。 

“assassin在影武者暂离中军时保护君主，而在下从明处保护她的小御主，这是公平的交易，在下没有做多余的事。” 

伊斯坎达尔叹气。 

“余不是这个意思。” 

伊斯坎达尔有顾虑——也许是欧迈尼斯找过了这个人，也许赫费斯提翁给了他什么警戒，那都不是魔术师乐于见到的。为了不使王向他私密的同盟深究，caster努力转开话头。 

“可在下是这个意思，”他堵住对方话头，刻意提高嗓音，仿佛能提高多少说服力似的，“——眼下情形还容在下谈道义，再往后却不一定。假如您认真听过您那位魔术师女士的话，想必知道在全歼波斯从者的战役之后，圣杯战争将恢复最初面貌，七骑从者同七位御主相争斗，只留下一人生还。” 

有些事原本不必急在这一时说，波斯人尚不论，腓尼基庞大海军船队就在眼前，推罗城易守难攻，向南方的行军接连遭遇敌营从者袭击，再用马其顿魔术师将面临的内部纠葛困扰君主，怎么都算不得一件聪明事。但此时若顺着assassin的问题抽丝剥茧下去，便不由要触及到某些还不到时候揭露谜底的秘密。一道目光落在caster颈项，并不算太严厉，却足以炙伤人，青年自然感受到了，他咬咬牙，仍硬着头皮说下去： 

“而到那个时候……王和在下不同，您信赖所有臣子，在下却只能信任自己的御主。有些计策是必要的，即使看上去不那么适宜，至少目前一切还在在下掌握之中。” 

伊斯坎达尔听出他言外之意。 

他浑身长着荆棘的从者跪在这里，好像一头孤僻的动物，把一切同盟视做交易，结束以后两不相欠，以便于随时可以反目。欧迈尼斯白日提及archer，说到那是一位权能强势的女神，caster为何会先将她排除出局，是过于忌惮女神威能，还是无法完全信任祭坛上那位性情乖僻的祭祀，担心自己受到伤害呢？ 

人回想从前种种，大抵也可以猜出哪些环节受了自己从者的算计，环环相扣，拼图粗略合拢，细节还需推敲，大体轮廓却已脱出迷雾。 

“照这话说，培拉前些时日的大火也是你掌握中一部分咯？” 

他问，眼看跪在脚边的从者不说话，罪状也就基本坐实。问话太露骨，把心怀鬼胎的那一个逼的哑口无言，伊斯坎达尔以为自己会更恼火一些，可事到如今却发觉自己发不出脾气。 

“saber呢？” 

“……saber的事是祭祀的失职，若对英灵之间渊源全不知晓也就罢了，berserker身份昭然若揭，居然还让她见到saber和rider，简直蠢的令人发指。” 

caster小心按捺，声线却依旧透出懊恼，“还未交手就折损上三骑中两位从者，不能说没有在下的责任。” 

伊斯坎达尔没有办法。 

他着实没有办法，甚至没有更多想法。魔术师，关于一只可以实现众愿的黄金杯所展开的战争，传说里英雄的鬼魂应召归来，事发不过月余，和人长期以来所接触到关于盐与铁的交锋相去甚远，任谁都无法游刃有余地全盘接受。可无论如何木已成舟，关于魔术的斗争发生在另一方战场，也许应当放手交由身在战阵中的人去斡旋。 

“……好了，别苦着脸。” 

他最终说。 

男人伸出手，示意从者搭在他臂弯，caster似乎受惊了，却依旧抿着嘴被拉着站起来。青年跪的时间有点长，腿脚显而易见僵硬，直起身子时踉跄了一步，险些倒进伊斯坎达尔怀里。 

“我以为您会生气。” 

魔术师干巴巴地说。 

“是有那么一点……不止一点，加上晚上把余整个儿晾在这里，确实挺生气的。” 

伊斯坎达尔看上去想叹气，他立刻就叹气了，人接着伸手挠了挠眉心，之后转过脸来看caster。 

“今天早些时候欧迈尼斯来找余，”他说，“原先确实有不少话要问，但你这样着急忙慌的说了不少，那些问题好像也不必问。” 

被盯着的人张了张嘴，尔后退后半步，脸色暗下去。 

“有点可笑，是在下心里有鬼，话说得多了就弄巧成拙。” 

伊斯坎达尔大抵是觉得他这样有趣，忍不住笑了一声。 

“不——并非如此，尽管并不是余想要的答案，但尚在接受范围内。” 

一种沉重气氛被划开，继而覆盖上另一层。caster也明白他话中所指，御主行事磊落，性格如此，也许期待的是同眼下自己所为相比更公正的对决。 

“若当初应召的是lancer或那位rider，许勉强能达到您的预期。” 

他嘟囔了一声：“说到底是您动作太慢，落到最后只捡到在下这么个蹩脚使诡计的三流caster。” 

“倒是余的错了。” 

伊斯坎达尔说。 

他握住从者手腕把他向自己身前拉了一些，那只腕子过于瘦，握在手里会硌的掌心不痛快。caster犹豫片刻，停在原地没有动作。 

“您不问我去了哪里，见了谁。” 

意识到君主的盘问到此结束，魔术师显然有点不可思议，他肩膀仍然紧绷着，看起来正准备对付新一轮的诘难。可伊斯坎达尔只看着人不说话，反而是从者片刻之后自己想明白了。 

“……啊，”他说，“您的影武者。” 

“唔，这一部分其实余并不是那么想知道。”伊斯坎达尔说，“就当做你‘那些小秘密’的一部分，等想明白了再说也不迟。” 

从者一时间僵在那儿，他半张着嘴，露出某种介于犹疑和不忍之间的神情，君主想到什么，却又没有继续深究——夜已过半，尽管看人发呆也是一件有趣的事，但毕竟时不我待，青年被引导着坐在人身边，御主捏住他下颌端详，眼神走过魔术师淡而无味的眉眼，渐渐向下落，继而停留在端正系于喉结以下的领带。 

“这是你来到马其顿之前穿的那件。” 

公事到此，话里意味渐暧昧，任从者再不解风情也该明白其中隐寓。青年于这一层面并不驽钝，紧绷着弧度硬冷的肩也放松下来。 

“……是。” 

caster深呼吸，伊斯坎达尔猜他原先想溜号，眼下却被自己压制着不能动弹，不由得有点得意。 

“虽然看着有些古怪，但显得人精神，如果习惯穿这些，日后就多穿。” 

魔术师无力抵抗，只得纵容御主把自己揽进怀里。他彻底放弃挣扎，下颌搁在君主宽阔肩背上，任由对方抚摸过自己后颈的那只大掌不断向下滑，揉皱西装布料，摸索着解开最靠近下摆的扣子。身为从者，行动上难以违逆御主的意思，却还能逮住机会呈口舌之快。 

“您又懂这个了？” 

第二颗扣子也解开，薄薄黑色衬衫被扯出裤子，伊斯坎达尔的手探的更深了，越过衬衫和同样深黑色的打底衣物抚上从者腰腹。 

异域服饰不那么好拆解，却别有情趣，值得花一番功夫研究。他拨弄过每一片藏有玄机的铁片，慢慢把从者从这些贴合严丝合缝的布匹里剥出来，一件又一件。caster轻声呻吟，双手叠在御主颈后，十指交错扣紧。君主的吻落在喉头，粗糙舌面舔舐细嫩肌肤，吮吸地啧啧有声，使青年忍不住仰起头来。紧绷绷的布料都还挂在从者身上，向两旁散开，衬衣被掀开向上推到锁骨，露出半边被揉弄红肿的胸口。伊斯坎达尔捏住他暴露在空气里的一边乳头揉搓，同时隔一层布料顶撞caster腰胯，勃发火热的部分压进情人股沟，榨出对方一声惊喘。 

火从小腹向上烧，西裤被下身撑得紧绷，caster更紧地贴近王，低下头索吻，他动作生涩，长发披拂，被男人绕在指尖拉扯。 

“怎么了？” 

王哑着嗓子问，他并不抵触这个，却察觉到不同寻常，从者难得一见的热情勾地人兴致盎然。caster并不回答，只是固执地贴近，覆上来含住男人干燥下唇。 

  


  


  


（tbc） 

  


—— 

还没有让幼帝吃到嘴我不会服输的，我已经想好了让幼帝说什么骚话我怎么可以在大帝门口倒下（很大声的喊 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西装play
> 
> 赫拉克勒斯引导亚历山大走向立有他神庙的那座城，神明在幻梦中将一座城池赠与人子，这是祝福。

男人以掌覆在他双眼上，掌心粗糙，结着常年持冷兵器留下的茧。视线被遮住，身体当然敏感的不像话，双手别在背后，拿魔术师腰上窄窄一条皮革捆扎起来，男人吻他喉结，伸出舌头舔吮那块肌肤，犬齿磕在敏感皮肉上，呼吸滚烫，打的从者喉头激烈颤抖。 

黑色衬衣被扯开，西装外套褪到肩头下面，也皱成一团。caster已经性起，难堪的感受到西裤撑起形状，前液黏答答溢出来，被另一只巨掌揉搓着涂满底裤。君主甚至没有直接触碰器官，骚水就已经止不住的流淌出来，穴口熟稔于情事，涌上一股难耐的瘙痒，底裤布料难以完全吸收汁水，一小股淫液汇集而下，把那张张合不止的小嘴也打湿了。 

可伊斯坎达尔好像在研究这些魔术师从遥远时代带来的古怪布料，从者跨坐在他腿间，身子底下就是那条卧在毛发之间的粗长肉根。腿甲被掀开，阳具还没有昂头的趋势，赤裸裸挤在青年臀瓣中间。君主兴致勃勃，拨弄caster胸口垂挂下来的那根挺括布条，向上摸索到勒住他颈项的部分。 

“看上去像个……奴隶的颈圈。” 

这句评价让从者的身躯在他掌下剧烈颤抖起来，魔术师耳廓发红，在漆黑发丝间过于明显。他对待奴隶有时候不会那么温柔，伊斯坎达尔想到一些画面，某种压抑在深处的狂热慢慢长出来，也许他也可以对怀里的情人做一些粗鲁的事。 

“……有时候我们说这是一种从领巾发展而来的装饰物，在某个时代，一些士兵把领巾系在胸口，用以擦拭剑上敌人血迹。” 

caster深呼吸几次，把这句话完整说出来花费不少力气，人唇齿几次打颤又咬紧，没有被御主捂住的半张脸已经泛出红色。 

“显然发展的不太成功。”伊斯坎达尔咕哝着笑，从者的身体哆嗦的更厉害了，性器在下身紧窄布料里抬头，撑起一个奇怪的弧度，在拘束里恐怕相当难受，他用另一只手去抚摸，隔着薄薄布料捻动对方身体最敏感的部分，拇指用力向下按压。 

“你把自己搞湿了吗。” 

他含含糊糊含着魔术师耳廓说。 

果不其然情人就因为这一句话而脊背绷直，双手没有支撑，他只能在伊斯坎达尔怀里没有章法的猛力挣动，臀瓣下发皱的衣物摩擦君主肉棍，激起一股细密微小的电流。伊斯坎达尔把他按住往性器上压的同时继续舔弄他的耳廓，舌尖挤满青年耳孔，制造出湿哒哒的翻搅声，下身逐渐酸胀起来的东西辐射出热度，显然透过所有阻隔传达到紧挨着的一寸肌肤。 

“您……哈啊……能不能他妈的，呃，快一点！” 

伊斯坎达尔忽然停下了所有的动作。熟悉也陌生的战栗从从者下身攀附而上，一种夹杂电流的热度腾然升起。 

“认真的？” 

他轻声问。 

魔术师发出一声介于恐惧和欲求之间的轻哼，后悔涌到喉头又被咽下去，伊斯坎达尔几乎立刻将他放倒，翻过身来，让人趴在那张已经摇摇欲坠的行军床上。做这一切的时候也没忘记捂住他的双眼，从者在接触到褥子的刹那里垮了腰，颤抖着抬高腰胯，熟稔的就像为王做过几百次。 

手指贴着沿从者下身严丝合缝裁剪的古怪装束往下滑，顺着臀缝压进双腿之间，布料恬不知耻展示着caster的下身线条，一部分地方单薄，而另一部分则勾人遐想。王的食指粗长宽厚，他粗鲁的抠挖两下，把指尖也给搞湿了。 

“告诉余怎么弄开它。” 

他说，而奴隶却在这时反抗了，掌心里传来轻微震颤，魔术师在笑呢。深黑色长发狼狈的从他脸边挂下来，有一部分被汗水黏在他泛红的脸上，人撅着屁股湿漉漉的被放倒在床上，双腿分开等待被王使用，看上去反倒像得胜的那个。 

“暴力不能解决问题，您自己想办法去——哈啊！” 

某种冰凉贴上肌肤，金属与金属碰擦的响声从近处响起，caster慌了神。硬物抵上臀肉，不过一刹就让人生出冷汗，布料撕裂声比想象中轻，但随之而来的掌掴重而响亮，让他猛抽一口气。铁器丢在地上，滚烫巨掌按上来，将完全湿透的底裤撩开，拧成一股勒进股沟，肌肤上火辣辣的痛感也正在此时传递到脑海。 

“……无耻……” 

魔术师的话都打起哆嗦，王却不以为意，单手拉开短剑划开的裂口，让从者下身更多肌肤暴露在空气之中。半边臀肉被一巴掌打的泛红，另一半则还白嫩，大腿腿根也被淫水涂的发亮，他拉扯着那片几乎被拧成绳又浸透体液的私处布匹，前后摇晃，勒的魔术师发出接连不断的喘息。 

“余喜欢简单有效的办法。” 

他说，“以前怎么没发现你这么会惹人恼火呢？” 

“那您是不够……呃呜……了解我。” 

伊斯坎达尔深吸一口气，拨开那条濡湿的白色窄布，用两根手指堵住caster尚未出口的剩余挑衅。 

—— 

他操的很深，粗长的紫红色阴茎全然挺立，破开从者的后穴往深处挤压，滑腻的骚水从肉体连接处滑落，水声响亮淫靡。caster完全无法反抗，他双手反绑在身后，手腕勒出红痕，被迫咬住自己胸前挂下去的领带，上下两排齿列无法完全合拢，唾液滴滴答答，间或在被干肏到深处的时候呛出一两声低沉痛喘。 

伊斯坎达尔单手捞住从者小腹，把他尽可能压向自己，以便于更轻松的摇晃下身，把肉柱嵌进caster因为过度使用而滚烫的身体。他也明白自己比任何一次都来的粗暴，并且完全不想去深究这种兴奋究竟是源于从者从前鲜少出口的挑衅还是他颈上酷似项圈的装饰。他忘记在绑住caster以前脱完对方的上身衣物，现在那两层厚薄不一的硬质布料因为青年人在床榻上的扭动挣扎而皱巴，看上去就像是一场强迫。可情人明明也性奋着，性器翘高，在被褥里摩擦着拖曳下水痕，伊斯坎达尔插入到深处时小腹上粗硬红褐色耻毛摩擦他臀肉，从者会因为这种触感欢愉到手指都僵硬。他更狠更深的向里抽插，感受到肉穴内层叠的媚肉绞上来缠住阳具吮吸，也在每次整根抽出以后空虚的张合着祈求那根滚烫肉柱的下一次侵犯。 

这人尚有闲心去拨动那条被他勒在从者臀瓣上的窄布。 

“这也是一层衣物？” 

他带点嘲弄的笑着抽出阳具，握着它拍打在魔术师布满指痕的漂亮臀肉上，“有什么用？” 

从者身体因为极致的敏感而绷紧，肉穴无法合拢，抽搐着吐出一小股情液，在王所施予的黑暗中被干肏数百下，他已经昏了头，再说不出什么牙尖嘴利的漂亮话。 

“……没，没什么……呃，哈……这，呃……类似……呜，缠腰带。” 

伊斯坎达尔这次真的笑出声了，“那你也知道只有奴隶才缠着缠腰带的吧？” 

他松开搂住魔术师腰肢的那只手，去情人口中扯出领带，缠在掌中用力勒紧。caster因为窒息发出一声短促的喊叫，随即被迫向上抬头顺从伊斯坎达尔的动作，肩胛骨凸出成，显出他过分单薄的身形。 

“余能对你做那些只对奴隶做的事，对吗。” 

他听见哽咽，也听见夹杂在哀叫里的顺从回应，再一次挺腰以后，捂住从者面庞的那只手掌掌心微微濡湿，caster好像哭了。 

—— 

再醒过来的时候帐子外面好像已经有了朦胧的光。伊斯坎达尔觉得喉头发热，干燥的不行，因而咳嗽了一声。他睡的时间不长，却睡的很沉，对睡前发生的事已经印象不深，半晌以后才想起好像和从者无所顾忌的胡闹了一通。 

——大概还说了什么过分的话，床笫之间的，大多做不得数，他就不再去想，翻身半坐起来朝床边看去。 

“哦，您醒了。”caster说。 

他坐在很远的地方，背后是悬在高处用以隔断空间的织花挂毯。从者身上仍是那套异服，整洁熨帖，好像从未被谁粗鲁剥开过。这件衣服不过是由魔术凝结而成的幻觉，伊斯坎达尔知道的，但一种微妙的失落感仍然从食道爬进胃里。魔术师心思恐怕都在手上事务里，没在意御主在想什么，他从一大堆羊皮纸里直起腰来，朝伊斯坎达尔望。 

“天还没有透亮，您本来可以睡得再久一些。” 

君主显然还在梦的余韵里恍惚，听不着回话，caster就又低下头忙自己的事去了。新一天的军报会在这间帐子里完成雏形，马其顿的斥候在正午以前传来另一份简讯，两相比对呈送上去。至于培拉，希腊，或安插在行军路上那些降服的城池中的军情，由于路途遥远，就必须经过长时间车马交替才能到达王手中了。 

青年盘着腿，长发用发带在颈后高高束起，伊斯坎达尔的眼神落在几乎被羊皮纸卷淹没那两条折叠起来的腿上，想象它们昨夜是如何被拉开，毫无意义的踢蹬反抗，最后无可奈何地在自己背后交缠。 

“以防您又要追问在下的去向，先汇报一声，”caster说，他叼着笔，说话含糊，视线没有离开过手中的那些皮卷，“rider的某件宝具在接下来的战事里会起作用，assassin劝他现身很久，收效甚微，脾气上来把这烂摊子丢到在下头上了，所以今天得告假陪着assassin去西顿一趟见见那家伙。” 

他仰起头来，又小声嘟囔了一些旁人听不清的东西，接着以手掌支撑身体，费力的想要起身。 

“军报我尽量早些时候整理出来，至于其他，也暂时给您交一个能交的底，berserker……不知道‘那位’是如何考量，但眼下确实不到把她放出来的时机，lancer可以继续留在正面战场上追逐波斯人，但切勿再发生上次那种深入敌营向某个英灵寻仇的事了，这些话由在下说不方便，就请王多少约束着他和他的御主。” 

“唔。” 

伊斯坎达尔说。 

他清醒了一点，顺着caster眼神指引的方向从床下捞起水囊拿在手里，只是掂量。 

“单纯以军队对抗军队，余并不担心腓尼基的舰船。” 

“明白了。”魔术师心领神会，面色可疑的沉下去一些，“在下会……和那孩子确认，如果波斯的英灵要趁此机会从旁偷袭，马其顿当然也会做好准备。” 

伊斯坎达尔凝视他，直到caster觉得脊背发麻，唇齿间产生了幻觉一样的痒，王不会知道从者和学生私下会面的时候发生了什么，可古怪的羞耻感仍然让他不自在。 

好在御主并没有看太久，接着便招手要他过去。caster朝对方走，想要跪在王身前，却被人拉住胳膊站好。 

“方才余在你工坊里做了一个梦。” 

伊斯坎达尔说，他把caster向自己身前又拉了一些，伸手握住那条本该在昨夜浸透从者唾液、泪水、也许还有其他脏液的布条——领带，也许叫做这个名字，也许不是。 

“美梦？” 

caster问。 

“有待商榷。” 

“那就是噩梦……兴师问罪来了？” 

“不至于！”伊斯坎达尔大笑。 

“愿闻其详。” 

从者弯下腰柔声说。 

他们现在靠的那么近，额头相互碰着，一处温热一处凉滑。伊斯坎达尔很喜欢这种感觉，以为自己又离caster近了一些。 

“余梦见提尔的城墙，巨人站在城外，要伸出右手领余进城。他看起来很威风，比余更高大，左手持弓。” 

caster看上去并没有为这番描述吃惊，即使理解了暗示，从者仍然好好地想了一会儿才开口，伊斯坎达尔的披风半挂在甲胄上，人伸手去为君主固定住，拍去浮尘和草芥，这件事做的慢吞吞的。 

“您如果想先听听专业人士的意见，在下可以去请祭祀和‘那位女士’，也不会太久。” 

“这里毕竟是你的工房，你可以先说说想法。”伊斯坎达尔说。 

caster用一种琢磨的眼神打量他，君主丝毫不让的打量回去，从者先服软，翻了一个不大不小的白眼。 

“你就是要刁难我。”他小声说，伊斯坎达尔听见却装作没听见，嘴角弧度更明显了。caster向后撤一点，坐在床沿边。 

“那么王也姑且听听我的想法，第一点，这座工房既然挂在在下名下，就再怎么四处漏水也不至于渗透进旁人的魔术；其次您这个三流caster本事就那么丁点儿，根本变不出什么花花戏法；再者说，旁人不清楚，魔术师却大抵都有数——您身上挂着一份隆重过头了的祝福呢，对这种身在福中不知福的人使绊子是要下很大本钱的。” 

“这么说来，它真的只是一个梦喽？” 

伊斯坎达尔笑问。 

“叫您失望了……它真的只是一个梦。” 

caster板着脸装作正经，半晌以后绷不住了低头也笑了一声，伊斯坎达尔去吻他额头，从者也没把御主推开。 

信仰神的人类有此殊荣，在睡眠中得到一个预言。有些话不必说的透彻，也不能说的透彻，神代的神秘需要以沉默呵护才能结果。 

他闭着眼睛接受那个吻，从额头渐渐向下，最后印在唇间。伊斯坎达尔是个接吻的老手——从这人没成年起成群结队的姑娘为他投怀送抱。君主吻的温吞却深入，比起昨夜的交合更像是一场安抚。在这个吻结束的时候caster睁开眼睛。 

藉由水银塑成的鸽子作眼线，魔术师身在黑帐子里的同时也身在一片秋草枯萎的平原，一座堡垒，一片遥远驻满腓尼基船队的海。翱翔于神代荒野，大源魔力会把使魔送上很高的天空帮助它飞。藤丸立香奔赴古巴比伦战役的那段日子他受伤了，没能与临时学生同行，于是直到此时此刻才切身体味到只在神代传说中存在的奔涌在世界表层洪流一样的神秘。 

“在下有时候其实也很羡慕，往后许多年，在神秘消逝的时代，神已经不再向人类提供指引。”他轻柔的说。 

“凡人不再有信仰了？” 

伊斯坎达尔问。 

“大言不惭的说，从那往后凡人便转而信仰自己，” 

从者回答他，“说不上是更好还是更坏了——这没有什么辩论的意义，不提也罢，倒是方才您的梦很有意思，在下听闻引领您入城的那位英雄擅长在鏖战里取胜，战役结局也许差强人意，但提尔之行得伤筋动骨，不能避免。” 

“余向来做最坏打算，这个倒没什么……你呢？” 

他问caster，对方一时没明白他问题所指，眉头蹙着，望向御主的眼睛。 

“抱歉？” 

“你看起来仍然尊重诸神和他们的逸事，”王居然又把话题带回去了，他看上去真的对这个很有兴趣，“这在‘你那个’年代大概不常见？” 

被第二次提点，魔术师意识到御主还在想之前关于人和神的话题，伊斯坎达尔是个忠实伊亚特读者，这一次他想了起来。 

“信仰自己的那个说辞？不至于，在下也没有这么自信。不过相对的，尊重和信仰也是两回事。”从者说，“与其说信仰神倒不如说在下信……” 

这人张了张嘴，终于意识到自己入了御主的彀，便不由得有些恼火。伊斯坎达尔还饶有兴趣的盯着他看，从者瞪他一眼，飞快的截断了话头。 

  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王坐在帐子最深处，眼神落在刚刚进去的幽灵身上，被他身上某种东西黏住了一样地微笑，所有人都能看出他是真的很喜欢这个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平平无奇的过渡。出现我方的帅哥rider（一星） 

  


“我们去见谁？” 

他被自己的从者抱上一匹高大的马，而从者则在之后也跨上来，双手从他腋下绕过去握住缰绳拉紧，顺势把少年御主揽入怀中。 

在兽起伏颠簸的呼吸中，水沉香余味萦绕鼻尖，这个味道的香料和他从前闻到的都不同，热烈和冰冷交织，像是太阳正照耀一片不想被融化的霜。 

那一定很贵重。 

作为王的斟酒官，他当然被教导过分辨那些注定弥足珍贵价格不菲的东西。 

视线余光里另一匹马被牵引到他们身边，高瘦的黑发男人把斗篷拉过头顶去看天上的太阳。马其顿军队庞大步卒方阵从他们身边擦过，与面北而立的两匹马背向而驰。一条河翻滚在宽阔的河床里汹涌穿过两块不肯挪窝的石头，越过所有旗帜，马匹，枪戟，女人压下宽沿兜帽对他露齿而笑，她的眼睛在阴影笼罩下泛出浅金色。 

“我们回西顿，去见一个讨厌鬼。” 

—— 

战马在河流边停下，枯草覆没河岸，草屑会随风飘到很远的地方。出发时是清早，眼下日近中天，秋天的太阳不那么热，却依旧明亮，人眼无法与之对视。军中严苛律定饮洗制度，在数十里奔跑以后战马需要涮洗，平原风尘重，行军中几乎遇河即止。 

这两匹马都还很年轻，从属于王身边的那只禁卫骑兵团。波斯人御使战象扫荡战场时大多数轻骑兵都会因为惊马而溃散去，可这些马却懂得和主人一起从巨兽身边绕行，准确快速变阵。 

它们被配备在最好的骑兵团里，一人三骑，是战士忠诚无匹的伴侣。 

烈性，好战，聪颖，执行力惊人但轻易不服从，眼下却被伊斯坎达尔送到一个“从未上过战场的魔术师”手里，也说不好到底算不算赏赐。 

caster就显然搞不定他那一匹。 

assassin为坐骑涮完鼻扭头看来，发现这人居然在和坐骑闹别扭，黑色高头马喷出鼻息，固执地赖在原地不走，前蹄一下下敲打草地。 

她笑的很大声，与自己眼下身份并不合称。 

“你如果露怯，他们就会欺负你。对他们太好或太坏，他们都会不服从，这一点和人类相处是一样的。” 

走过及膝枯草，assassin从caster手里接过缰绳，直视那匹马的眼睛拍打它颈背。这个女人大概本身就有什么御兽的本领，没呵斥也没责打就轻松把马牵引到河边，顺着浅滩走下去，兽顺从的跟随，caster挂起懊恼表情，石桩一样杵在岸上。 

“那个笨蛋就不该给我这么讨厌的马。” 

他小声说，assassin装作听不见，帮他的马洗涮。那件长摆曳地的大氅实在与长途奔袭不合宜，她改换装束，穿的很精神，裙摆从腰侧开岔成两片，赤足裹布，上身着半甲，背后负了一只无箭箭囊。往常用银簪子和一眼看就沉重无比的饰物束在发冠里的发这时候简单系成马尾垂在腰间——这时候才能看出女人的发真的很长。 

“它怕您。” 

caster在一旁说，因为某些原因他还在和自己的马互相瞪视，双手抱臂，assassin不经想，之前为什么他的马儿没有闹脾气呢，他们在路上吵架了？这算什么？ 

“因为您从前是游猎之人？” 

“我从前驯养虎，它们闻到猛兽的气味，所以收敛一些，但震慑并不是对待同伴的态度，从军的事你还有的学呢。” 

做完所有要做的，女人趟出没过小腿的水把马拉上岸，和她那一匹一起拴在河边。军马互相碰撞额头，矮下颈子进食，不再理会旁人。assassin便向坐在远处的小御主去，caster在她身后慢吞吞跟着，走在前面的那个脚步顿了一顿，没有作阻拦。 

孩子坐在被assassin打理出的一大片枯草丛里，正吃肉干。他坐的规规矩矩，抬头看他们。他有一双很好看的蓝眼睛，身份尊贵，caster默不作声地凝望他,而assassin走上去安抚御主，向那男孩禀报行进路上剩余里程，约摸几时可以抵达那座他们才告别的城池，接着问他要不要在树荫下歇息，养足精神再上路。 

“你应该睡一会儿啦，之前起的那么早，不困才怪。” 

女人摸他额头，笑着告诉他：“我和这位魔术师都会守着你的，放心。” 

孩子点头，小心的看了一眼站在稍远处的caster，assassin不知从哪里抽出一条毯子，从军日久，即使斟酒官也学会枕着箭筒抓紧时间小憩，他本来应该很快睡着的……可生人在场，他就忍不住去看。 

男人或许不认识自己，他却已经在军帐之间的闲谈里对对方身份有了概念——他抱着罐子去河边取水，走过王军的军帐前面，那些人会笑着向他打听，艾欧拉斯，你有没有见到王新的情人？ 

你是王的斟酒官，一定见到过他。他们说那不是赫费斯提翁，也不是菲洛塔斯，恐怕是个幽灵，白衣黑发，苍白的不像活物，唔他确实并非人类，一个从冥府拘下了的已死者留在人间的影子，太阳下就化作细烟散尽，他们还说那幽灵离群索居，有一双与珀耳塞福涅别无二致的绿眼睛。 

这些问题实在很难回答，遑论艾欧拉斯自己还有秘密，同样拥有一位从冥府深渊生长出的鬼魂。assassin在他身边这件事鲜少有知情人，魔术师的事情只应当在魔术师中间解决。 

“那个黑头发的吗。”他含糊谨慎的挑选真实但有保留的词，“我只远远见过一两次。” 

在今天以前，人确实有那么两次远远的见过“幽灵”，对方被王没底线地宽容，任意出入大帐，却大都是白日无人时候里去的，若要是在夜晚就一定是王没有“娱乐”的夜晚，这鬼魂和所有神话传闻里的鬼魂一样畏光恐人，几乎不参与酒宴，唯一那么一次破例，艾欧拉斯捧着酒坛去王帐，对方站在门口，从孩子手中接过陶土罐子。 

“我来。”幽灵说。 

他叫艾欧拉斯去别处玩，去休息，好好睡一觉，他看上去疲惫的很，眉头紧蹙，很多人和小孩子说话的时候会故意去抚一抚他额发，像抚摸一个幼小的动物，以为这是亲昵。但幽灵就一直板着面孔，好像对任何一个人说话都那样不讨人喜欢，无论对方年龄性别或身份。他说完这些转身走进帐子，艾欧拉斯站在那里还没有缓过神，隔着被对方撩起一个角的帐帘，酒宴上喧嚣沸腾的笑闹声流泻而出，王坐在帐子最深处，眼神落在刚刚进去的幽灵身上，被他身上某种东西黏住了一样地微笑，所有人都能看出他是真的很喜欢这个人。 

再后来assassin告诉他，她和马其顿阵营中的另一个英灵达成盟约，他几乎立刻就想到了那个曾为他端过一次酒杯的人。 

“是’那个‘人吗，他有名字吗？”他问，“他……他是你的盟友了？” 

“没错，现在我们是盟友了，他告诉了我一个很长的名字，而且很难念。”assassin并不在意这件事，她坐在艾欧拉斯身边，手掌托着面孔，像个小女孩那么任性的告诉他。 

“那个名字只有特定的人喊出来才有魔力，旁人握在手中也没有意义，我决定不那么喊他，给他起一个外号。” 

等他回过神来，“幽灵”居然就站在面前，艾欧拉斯头一次这样近的看他，忍不住脸热。和自己坚持披挂异乡甲胄的servant不同，caster穿着入时也朴素，短衫白斗篷里脸庞落下一缕发，没有那些绿眼睛黑头发的波斯女人十分之一美艳，难说英俊，更没有美人眼眸多情似水，嘴唇单薄发白，眉目间倦意深浓，额上因习惯皱眉而压出浅折纹。 

除去高而瘦削以外，他只是很……普通，一个随处可见的平凡男子。 

对方走上前来，在他面前蹲下，翻覆手掌之间虎口握住一只水囊。 

“拿去。”他平静地说，“这是助眠的药酒，没有什么危害，喝了睡吧，好好休息一会儿。” 

—— 

克里朵丝看见那个男孩子。 

她在马其顿人里见过他，站在那位高大的，看不清面孔的王身边。男孩正坐在马上，而另一个她见过许多次的女人则站着牵引马匹，另外一骑在后面跟着。西顿城墙上的军人为他们放下吊桥，以恭敬姿态迎接两匹马入城。 

她从墙头上翻下来，皱起一张黝黑的小脸，小小的胸口起伏，警铃大作。他们一定是来找她的俄琉斯先生的，她要快快的去告诉他。她跑的飞快，跳下城头，像一尾小小的鱼扎进海里，几乎一瞬间就没入街巷。鸽群从她背后飞过，其中一只落在房檐上看她，它的眼睛里摇晃着半凝固的汞。 

克里朵丝喜欢西顿就像喜欢锡拉，她远在雅典外漂泊于海的故乡，她早年生在那座小岛也长在那里，从很早前就跟着邻人出海，被海风吹出一副强健的身体和过深的肤色，直到十三岁生日前手背长出花一样的纹路，从神庙来的女祭司就把她从祖母身边带走了。 

她要完成伟大的事业，她偷偷听见那些女人对她的祖母说，这不是编瞎话吗，她们背地里一定在说她是没有教养的劣等人，一个野孩子，俄琉斯先生也觉得，他来到克里朵丝身边以后她多了一位同谋，他们两个都不太喜欢马其顿人的军队。 

“没错，美女。”俄琉斯先生说，“若之前他们说咱们能完成什么伟大的事业我也就信了，结果呢，这些野蛮人还偷偷养着一只专克我的怪物——你知道吗，那怪物就当着我的面把我部下的头咬下来啦，‘咔嚓’一声那种。我是真的不会再信他们的鬼话了，西顿是个好地方，你如果喜欢咱们就赖着不走了，没事儿的时候我还能带你去海上吹风，你知道我有一只大船来着。” 

马其顿人没有阻拦，实际上克里朵丝也没想到她真能赖着不走，那些祭祀对她宽容的不像话，她暗中揣测也许是哪位大人物叫她们别为难她。总之她真的赖下来了，被安排住处，前日还踮脚趴在城墙上看军队拔营离去，难以言喻的失落和窃喜在胸口打架，俄琉斯带她去看港口的时候她就把那种微妙的失落忘记了。 

她的小腿很有力，跑的很快，成年人也很难追上。俄琉斯先生有别的住处，藏在小巷深处，她仔细数这条巷子里她经过的房屋数量，在确认的那扇门前停住，四下张望半天，终于踮脚按对方和她约定的方法轻轻重重的敲了几次。 

俄琉斯先生没有现身，但门开了一条小缝，克里朵丝欢喜地咧嘴而笑，她窜进门缝，在没点灯的黑屋子里找到对方身影，跳起来给从者一个用力的拥抱。俄琉斯先生金发凌乱衣衫不整，他看起来刚刚睡醒，绿眼睛里懒洋洋的都是泪花，但还是稳稳当当的接住克里朵丝，搂着她带她双腿离地转了一圈。 

“嘿呦，美女！” 

他快活的问：“想去兜风吗，在下随时随地都有空！” 

“兜风的事另说，先生！” 

克里朵丝急切告诉他，“来找您好多回的那个女人又来了，还带来一个男孩和一个奴隶。您快躲起来吧！别让她再找到您！” 

话音还没落，屋前就又响起敲门声，女孩难以置信扭头向身后看，而她的俄琉斯先生只是揉揉太阳穴把她放下，朝她做一个鬼脸。 

“得啦，看来兜风的事儿得往后安排。” 

青年从者咧咧嘴，他又打个哈欠，使劲抻懒腰，等做足一大堆没必要的准备以后才郁郁地打了个响指让门再一次敞开。黑氅的assassin站在门前，抱着那个男孩微笑着和克里朵丝对视，越过她的肩膀，白斗篷男人低下头，恭敬的向他们行礼。而rider就这么受下了同僚隆重的礼节，全然不以为意，他以一种轻松态度安慰自己的御主： 

“带马其顿的小朋友去别处玩儿吧，喏，带他去看看港口。” 

这位神话里掌控满载英雄航船之人看上去那么年轻，好像时间在他身上太久的驻足，还在痴痴地等待他扬帆出海去完成诸多义举。 

作为现在还被写进诗歌和小说里许多薄情人的代名词，这人过分的轻浮和过分的英俊都让人印象深刻。在陈旧但神秘的故事里，神之子和月神侍从都听命于他，魔女也为他折腰，他被雅典娜宠爱，饮下过利姆诺斯岛上醇香美酒，也曾醉倒温柔臂膀，他把为他带来一切的船付之一炬回赠女神的青眼，而如今同一个人却宁愿戴着张从旧部借来的假面饱食终日，让所有人相信他是丧子而郁郁寡欢的俄琉斯，还待在这样一间黑黢黢的屋子里和一个十三岁姑娘瞎胡闹。 

伊阿宋——或者说rider低头去拍克里朵丝的肩膀，金发落在眼前，遮住碧绿色眼睛，由爱琴海在其中翻动波涛。可惜她情窦未开，若这渔家女孩再长大一点势必会为从者容颜神魂颠倒，正如所有为他错付的良人。 

“大人的事情就让大人自己解决，小孩子嘛，什么都不知道才是最好的。” 

披着黑氅的女人已经走进房间，在caster侧身让出一线可以过人的缝隙以后，克里朵丝被他向前推，女孩子迷迷糊糊牵过艾欧拉斯的手，男孩比她还小一些，已经和她身量所差无几。 

“你喜欢海吗？” 

她问男孩，“我们去看看海港。” 

assass高深莫测地看女孩的从者，而rider只是耸肩，caster没有收回他的鸽子，它跟着那两个孩子离开黑屋子，追着浪潮起伏的方向而去。白斗篷的男人踏上门前地毯的一刹那，温吞圆融的魔力吞没屋子，两边的房间向它挤去，使他顺手关上的那扇门不断收拢，被压成一道缝隙。 

随着几不可闻的一声轻响，这栋屋子从小巷消失了。 

“要喝酒吗？” 

rider揶揄，“我预感要聊挺久，怕你俩口干。” 

caster找了个合适的地方在铺有圆形毯子的地上坐下，assassin往他旁边靠，对着rider翻白眼，“你要是个哑巴准比现在要讨人喜欢太多了。” 

“在下偏爱单薄点的姑娘，像大姐你这么汹涌澎湃属实不在本人口味之列，不能讨你喜欢也是正常哈。” 

这都是什么跟什么……caster咳嗽一声。 

“长话短说，我们这次前来拜访，还是希望您能够回心转意回到王军中。” 

他打断assassin和rider的斗嘴，依然苦着脸正襟危坐，那副样子害的rider想起自己从前的导师，潜意识想要把腰也挺起来一些。 

“我们带来一些……新的转机，当然也是你的契机，王想要攻克提尔，实际上通过西顿的战役，马其顿军队对海军的战力可见一斑，就算得不到英灵的帮助，打下那座城也不过是时间问题。” 

“你说的好像还挺美的。” 

rider的腰又垮下去了，他倒在一堆刺绣枕头里眨眼睛，caster没要他的酒，他就自己给自己斟了一杯，自娱自乐。“但你看，我本来也过了追逐当英雄的感觉的那个年纪了，既然马其顿王能自己搞定，我在西顿给他鼓鼓掌不就得了？” 

“自然不是。” 

caster没有气馁，他和assassin对望一眼，接着说下去。 

“波斯军队溃去以后，他们的英灵就频繁出现在马其顿的战场上作梗。西顿的战役是，王安排在往东方去的斥候也遇上过，不胜其烦。提尔战役避无可避，lancer在王那位影从者手中调动不得，assassin需要游走在东线，光凭我坐镇军中，很难保证正面战场不出错漏。” 

“lancer调动不得，你们不是还有个——” 

rider稍稍抬手比划了一个半圆形，他动作含混，但另外两个都明白其中含义，assassin摇头，发出一段长长叹息。 

“你和她是熟人，知道她是什么样子——berserker疯的要死，我去培拉看过她，说什么都是左耳进右耳出。” 

rider挑眉。 

“哈，把那个疯婆子弄回培拉了？不怕来个地震啥的，马其顿完蛋。” 

“那你大可放心，”assassin冷笑，“她的御主给她灌了不少药，berserker眼下半梦半醒的，除非听见你的名字会有点过激反应，其余时候都安静的很。” 

rider为她的恐吓整个人一激灵。 

“……又不能全赖我。”他嘟囔着蜷缩起来，“这些破事儿不都是赫拉克勒斯啦阿塔兰忒他们干的吗，最后全算在我头上！” 

“如果你肯出面，我就去和‘那位’商议，让她好好看住berserker。”caster说，在assassin不赞许的眼神里他皱着眉说，“她虽然不好说话，却也不是完全听不进去这些。况且还有saber的前车之鉴，她不会放任马其顿的英灵力量再有不必要的内耗。” 

“这些话我听的耳朵都要起茧了，魔术师。” 

rider说，“距离我上次和大姐摊牌也就过了没多久，这就来和你再说一遍，我不是喜欢弯弯绕的人，眼下猫在这儿的原因很简单：我觉得你们不值得信任因为你们不是我的船员，没有和我结契，不可能像赫拉克勒斯那样真的拿命保我，现在说的天花乱坠，上了前线还得生死自负，这要是做买卖的话我划算吗？没有赫拉克勒斯的本事还要保住这条小命可不容易，现在战局里不但有完全不清楚实力的敌人，还有个准备把我脑袋咬下来的同僚，这可未免有点太刺激了。” 

他向后瘫下去，那些深红色枕头接住他，让他自由自在玩弄手里陶土酒杯，欣赏上面颜色各异的菱形花纹。 

“但这次之所以我没把你们那么早撵走是因为我猜你们有人已经痛下决心要彻底保我啦，对吧？要我猜的话可能是assassin大姐……魔术师你这人是很聪明，但未免有点婆婆妈妈的，再由着你东拉西扯，恐怕天黑以前都绕不到重点，不如咱们快点略过互相客气的部分说开得了。” 

他把他的绿眼睛转过来看assassin，右侧那只俏皮地合拢又睁开。 

“发生了什么事儿让大姐慌成这样，终于打算和我狼狈为奸了？” 

caster也望向assassin，和rider不同，他只是在等她的决定，而当assassin向他点头的时候他伸出手来，在地上划出一个简单的符号。 

他们谈论奥林匹娅斯。 

在第一个单词出口之前，那个被caster画在地毯上的符号发出光，水银流转在黑屋子的每一处，caster使用的手段并不高明，但非常实用，一种拟似魔术可以使这屋子里的汞和军队中同源所处的那些元素共鸣，籍由具有实在质量的金属，军帐行李里藏着的工坊核心被偷换到他们身边，凝固成方寸之间的透明阵地。rider大大方方坐在那里，看着caster对自己的小小避难所做临时改造，他算半个魔术师，也明白这其实并不困难，一个投机取巧的简单魔术，懒人和懒人惺惺相惜，他还是挺欣赏这位会耍花枪的同僚的。 

他们谈论的那个女人坐在祭场最高处睥睨培拉城，珠串和金子首饰下，苍白手背上同样镌刻朱砂印迹，拘束着被层层铁索和魔术阵法压制在祭坛深处的berserker。她的血脉可以向上追溯到数任侍奉月神游猎的女侍，在伊庇鲁斯，摩罗西亚人所承担的神秘浓度远远超过希腊的其他部族。还没有生下红发的小王子以前她就因为抱蛇而眠而遭受流言，这女人离世以后未入流批判家在流传市井的手记中语焉不详写到，自那以后整个王国一切龃龉和灾祸也许都由她带入君主床帏的两条黑蛇招致。 

“她的力量从月亮来，”assassin说，“我曾认识这种被月亮的魔力引导的巫祝，卧榻之上未来的只言片语入梦，喏，实际上我怀疑小军师的御主得到的也是她的传承，艾欧拉斯说那位先王看上去只是普普通通的人类，没有魔术天赋。” 

rider懒洋洋点头，他实在没有从枕头堆里爬起来的理由，整个人陷在其中，哈欠连天。 

“难怪你这次把你的小男孩儿也带出军营了，她的预言和那孩子有关。” 

assassin收了收下颌，她紧张了，“你说的不错……我猜是这样。” 

她当然没有直接听到预言，王后的预言不会像流言散入街巷，caster告诉她，伊斯坎达尔与对方约法三章过，军中禁止谣言，而从未来摘取的一刹那也被归类于此，是会使得军心摇动的魔咒。因此那些故事会被王后心腹守口如瓶保存住，在伊斯坎达尔看不见的角落，借由预言做出的生杀决断大都由某人代为暗中执行。 

“我明白了，”rider把一只手指抵在唇瓣上，“是那个影武者？她是王后安插在魔术师御主身边的……她的刀。” 

“嗯啊。” 

assassin撇嘴。 

“她这一次回来动静闹的很大，没想到其实是迂回战略，其实盯着我家的小master呢。” 

她们没有见面，在caster离开中军的那个夜晚，“王”的影子找到睡梦中的男孩，少年和几个年纪相当的侍候共用一个帐子，裹在毛毡里躺着睡，影武者挨个掀起帐帘去找他，终于有所发现。艾欧拉斯对此一无所知，沉浸梦乡，而月光落在行刑者面孔，照出一双阴阳眼瞳。 

在这只和所有帐子没有任何区别的帐子外，三尺以下骨殖蠢动，于松软泥土中格啦啦游走，assassin忌惮暗藏着的lancer，同样没有现身，这两个女人无声过了一回合招。 

“她没有要下死手的决心，lancer最后也没有出现，我就把她撵走了。”assassin从rider身边拿过酒壶，倒满空杯一口饮下，“但这只是一个开始，小姑娘好对付，她后面藏着的那个老女人实在是麻烦，我也受够了这种虚与委蛇的游戏，如果哪天和她撕破脸皮，咱们就一起宰了berserker。” 

rider给她鼓掌。 

“大姐好魄力，”他大声说，“我也觉得，我是打不过她的，但大姐不一样！你一定行——” 

assassin横眉倒数瞪他，rider才收起那副嬉皮笑脸的样子。 

“好啦，”他说，“那这事儿先这样说定，我可以按从前船员的契约和大姐草拟结契事项，但哄我家御主去前线的事儿也得你来，成不？” 

“我尽量。”assassin起身，掸开裙摆上沾到的毛絮，“他们去港口了，我去看看，你们要一起来吗？” 

“不了，我再打个盹。”rider闭上眼睛，“以后还有没有闲工夫打盹都两说呢，给我最后一点享受生活的时间。” 

caster显然不会陪她去大太阳下晒，这话问都不必问，assassin耸肩，很快旋身从房间消失。 

而rider在她离去后重新睁开眼。 

“唉，魔术师。” 

他说，“趁assassin不在，再给我解释两个问题。” 

他本身就英俊，这时收敛住游戏人间的神色，看起来居然也像那么回事，以对一个舵手而言过于白皙的手指碾上嘴唇，人眼里再次摇荡起波涛。海浪涌动，温软水流下暗礁丛生。 

肯陶洛斯人贤者最喜爱的弟子，caster想，他知道喀戎是为什么欣赏这青年的了，直觉敏锐，眼光通透，哪个老师不喜欢这种学生呢？ 

“您可以开始问了。” 

他不得不这么告诉rider，而对方也并没有客气，抱着两个枕头坐起来。 

“影武者受到王后差遣想要对那孩子动手，奥林匹娅斯一定预见到了某种可怖的未来。大姐的御主眼下还小，甚至不能算是个魔术师……” 

她看到了什么呢，是男孩日后成就巨大，会颠覆眼下由王后掌握之下的祭坛，还是—— 

“他……” 

caster说。 

魔术师犹豫片刻，在一声叹息之后含糊地描述给rider。 

“在一条河向前发展的诸多平行支流中的某一条上，他会阻碍整个军阵的进程。我不知道同您说这些是否有意义……也许它不会发生，但若‘那位’在梦中看到的是那条支流上的景象，她会不择手段除去assassin的御主。” 

“为那孩子还没有犯下的罪。” 

rider轻轻的说。 

“……您说的不错。” 

“大姐知道这事吗，你和她说过吗？” 

“我和她说的不那么详细。”caster只能告诉他，“她有点保护欲过度。” 

rider点头。 

“嗯哼，嗯哼。”他得意的咀嚼着caster透露的天机，“阻碍整个军阵的进程，确实事关重大了点儿，那你呢，魔术师。” 

caster哑口无言。 

“你比我想象的还要再尖锐一点，”他艰难的偏过头去不看rider，“我以为你不会直接问这种为难人的问题。” 

“那你确实在为难咯。”rider双手合十，拍出清脆的一声，“好，第二个问题，如果你说的支流确实存在，船最终真的驶入那条河，‘军阵’的进程被阻碍，你的御主被阻碍。你维持至今的这个小小联盟还能继续存在吗？” 

“就在下所知，就算有那么一天也是很多年以后的事了，”caster凝噎了一下，还是平静的把自己准备的话说了出来，他看起来也早就考虑过这个问题，眼下只不过诵读早准备好的腹稿，但即便如此那些言语也有千钧重，压在他舌尖让人无法动弹，“你担心的有点多余。” 

在rider探寻的笑容里，这个人再一次拧紧眉头，再一次开口。 

“……在下并不是轻易毁诺之人。” 

“看起来确实如此，况且你也未曾轻易许诺。” 

rider为他补充，青年人站起身来折腾了一下身上那件袍子，因为在话语上刺了caster一下而相当愉快。 

—— 

“听说你又要出远门？” 

assassin抱着两个孩子回来的时候正撞见caster整理马具，说是抱着也并不恰当，那两个孩子鲜少和同龄人厮混，都玩的疯累了，一左一右被她用胳膊捞着睡，“王再跑来我可不管了，就让他干坐着等你一晚上。” 

“……后来想了想确实不妥，我和您一起回王军。” 

caster正把马鞍甩上马背，他们的马拴在小巷尽头的拴马石柱上，周围少有人迹，况且眼下西顿城在马其顿人治下，可以由着他们无所顾忌的随便说话。“rider走水路，应该会在更西边一些的地方和王军汇合，至于这个外出事项……可以想别的法子。” 

一只短而细窄的玻璃瓶子从他袖口滑出来，caster拔出软木塞将它倾倒，assassin好奇的看着瓶中液体下坠，在空气中延展变形，快速扭曲成类人形状。它落在石砖地上，与主人贴面而立，接着更加细致的流动，幻化，以主人为摹本自我修正，终于模拟出和caster一般无二的面容。 

“哎——这是什么做的，和你那些小探子一样？” 

女人好奇的问，她上前一些想要去碰一碰那个低垂眼睛的人形，它完全就是caster的模样，黑发柔软，面色苍白，白袍裹住瘦削身形，在assassin手指触及前摇晃着向后退去一步，把细长的眉蹙起来，露出它的主人平日里觉得某事不妥时会做出的那个表情。 

“非常逼真。” 

“是汞。谢谢您，这是在下少数几个拿手把戏。” 

caster说。 

“你有这本事，昨天就不该翘班溜走被抓个正着。”assassin指出，“今天咱们来西顿不是也可以用的吗？" 

“两码事，女士。” 

caster摇头，“派使魔来见rider诚意不足。而关于上次去见我……那位线人，使魔究竟不是魔术师，临机应变能力也不如亲自到场。” 

“就这么说来今天和昨天去见的还不是一个？”assassin更好奇了，她往前凑，恨不得黏在caster身上，“你究竟有几个秘密线人。” 

“就那么一个，但情况不同，”caster显然应付不来异性过分的热情，当即局促地伸手把她推开：“今天去说两句话就走。这是在下私事，您能不能别当八卦打听？” 

  


  


  



End file.
